Impaled By You
by SalvatoreWinchester
Summary: Lumina Cross is a Romanian girl raised on the stories of a Prince who's legend bathes in blood. Prince Vlad Tepes. After her parents die she is sent to an organization that protects Europe and befriends it's leader Integra Hellsing. They both depend on the life of the Prince she's loved for so long, but will he love the warrior in her as well as the darkness in her soul?
1. Chapter 1

The moment my father realized there was something in the world other than humans,he packed me all up and moved us from our home in Romania to London,England,leaving my mother behind to finish her current 'mission' at her job. As a child I didn't realize where we were or what exactly my mother was working on. I only knew that I was being raised in a palace built on honor and the blood of the creatures my father was running from and my mother was somehow apart of it. He kept running. Leaving me to defend for myself in a strange place. Then came the day Arthur and his daughter Integra Hellsing gave me the news. My father was killed trying to bring my mother here from Romania. I can still to this day hear her sweet voice whispering the stories my father hated for her to tell me about a man drenched in blood named Vlad Tepes or Vlad the Impaler. Over the years I've learned exactly what this place is,the Hellsing Organization,that my mother was apart of it,and what dark secrets even the most well put together families have. And the Hellsing family,had one Hell of a secret lying dormant in their cellars. At least...it was dormant for a little while.

-The forgotten memory

"Kill the brat. She doesn't deserve this Organization. It should belong to me,not some 13 year old bitch! Find her and kill her!"Integra's uncle Richard orders four armed men a few days after Arthur's death. After losing both of my parents,Arthur was like a father to me. Losing him too shattered what bit of innocence I had left. I watched as the men nod in the most menacing way before marching off down the halls yet again. Integra was hiding in the vents,like the smart girl she was,while I hid in the shadows under the desk in Richard's office. Once he too left the room,I peak out and wave toward the vent pockets on the ceiling,motioning Integra to move.

"You little shit! Come here!"Richard growls,grabbing me by the collar of my white button down shirt. He drags me out of the room,ripping the long navy blue skirt I had borrowed from Integra for her father's will reading,and hauls me down toward the old abandoned jail cells in the basement.

"You're gonna help me find my niece,you little shit."He growls,throwing me down the stone stairs. I struggle to get up,praying silently that Integra didn't listen to her father for once and wasn't down here.

"Sir! We found her!"I here Richard's men call from down the hall. He grins,shoving his gun into my back to push me forward. I grit my teeth and grab the lit torch off of the wall,swinging it back toward his head. He tries to move away from it,but the force I put behind it still nicked is jaw. He falls to ground,dropping his gun. I hurry to grab it and run toward the voices.

"Integra!"I yell,pushing my way through the men and run to her. She hugs me tight,eyes filled with fear and the pain of being hunted by family,opening the door we stood in front of. I point the gun at the men,trying to protect her like my father had taught me,until Richard appears.

"This organization belongs to me and there's nothing you two little fucks can do about it."He hisses,pointing his gun at Integra. I growl,gritting my teeth and shoot the man closest to him in the shoulder. He screams in pain,bumping into Richard as he shoots Integra. He misses and shoots her in the arm,sending her flying into the shadows of the room behind us. Richard yells in anger,back handing me with the gun. I fall down the stairs and land next to an injured Integra. I look at the twitching black figure next to her head. We look at each other when we realize it's a person dressed in all black and tied up tight in what seemed like a black straight jacket that was three sizes too small. I watched,hypnotized by the moving figure,as he suddenly leans straight forward and starts licking the pool of blood that swirled in front of him. That's when I realized it was a mixture of both of ours. The blood from her bullet wounded arm and the blood from my damaged jaw and mouth.

"Father,what have you left us?"She whispers softly,gripping my hand and slowly moving toward the corner of the room farthest from her deranged uncle.

"The dead body is moving!"One of the men gasp,shooting it. The tied up man's head snaps up quickly. My heart skips,seeing piercing crimson eyes under long black hair paired with a sickly pale complexion and the fanged smirk of a psychopathic killer starring down his next victim. He stands at an inhumanly fast rate,breaking out of the chains and straight jacket quickly. He grabs the first man and chuckles a bone chilling demonic cackle before biting into his neck. The man quickly reaches down and grabs the gun that was still clenched tight in the fist of the dying man he held in his jaws. He rips his arm off,spraying blood clear across the room,and shoots Richard in the chest. He lets the bloodless body drop to the floor and moves to rip off the head of the last man. He holds the head above his mouth and gulps down the blood as it spills over his tongue. Once the man lets the head roll on the floor by his boots,he steps toward us. I clench the gun in my hand,noticing Richard moving behind the tall man,and point it at him.

"You'll never get these people under your control,you silly girl. And there's no way in Hell I'll let a girl who's not even apart of this family control our organization."Richard gurgles through a mouth full of blood,aiming at me through the man's legs. The man sniffs the air and smirks,turning quickly and slashing Richard's throat. He licks his fingers clean of his blood,inching toward us.

"You're blood was the first I tasted in 20 years. You're the ones who've woken me from my slumber."The man whispers,trapping us with an arm on either side of us. He bows slowly,looking up at us through his long black bangs.

"My name is Alucard. And by the taste of it,one of you is Romanian."He smirks,locking eyes with me. I suddenly can't find the air to breathe. My legs get weak and I fall to my knees in front of him. My heart was pounding in my ears,blood running cold. This was the man my mother had told me about. This was the ultimate vampire.

"Vlad Tepes...D-Dracula...T-The Impaling P-Prince...I.."I say softly,having trouble concentrating on the right words. He smiles and nods slowly,lifting my chin as I bow before him with the hand closest to me.

"My name is Integra Hellsing. This is Lumina Cross."Integra whispers shakily,putting her hand on my back. I realize what I'm doing and nod slightly,standing again.

"Masters..."He whispers,bowing his head again pulling one hand being his back and the other to his chest in a warrior's royal bow.

-present-

I open my eyes and find myself back in the same airport seats that I had fallen asleep in. I had been hunting in Spain for the past year and a half and was now on my way back to London from a Round Table meeting at the Vatican in Italy. It was stalled and to prolonged when Father Alexander Anderson barged in ranting about how he wanted permission to kill Alucard and any other unholy being the organization might be using as a weapon. His request was denied,obviously,and Integra was informed of a possible appearance from Father Anderson.

I take my luggage into the bathroom with me,fixing my makeup and hair,and calling Integra. I look myself over,smiling at my long wavy black hair,teal eyes,and semi tan skin. I straighten my white button down shirt with my short black vest,turn my silver cross necklace to where the clasp wasn't showing,and tighten the black belt I wore around my black pint striped trousers. I take out my cell phone and carry my luggage back to my seat,calling Integra until the flight was called.

"Hello? Hellsing residence,Walter speaking,how can I help you?"Walter answers sweetly. I laugh softly,missing his voice much more than I realized.

"Hello Walter. It's Lumina. May I speak with Integra?"I say sweetly,letting a soft smile curl my lips. He chuckles and knocks on Integra's office door.

"Of course,Miss Cross. Sir Integra has been anxiously waiting your next call."He says softly before handing her the phone. She sighs softly and I can hear the metal in her glasses click as she raises them,pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Father Anderson ambushed Alucard and Seras today. We've lost at least three men. We need you here,Lumina."She says in that aggressively soft childlike voice of hers. Her tone was very pained and nearly begging,but I knew she'd never admit it. Alucard,Walter and I were probably the only ones who could find it in her voice.

"Integra,I'm coming home now. I'm at the airport in Italy as we speak. I'll be home shortly. Then you can introduce me to this 'Police Girl' Alucard's been telling me about."I say,walking onto the plane. I sit down and smell something warm. Too warm. As if something was burning near me. I recognize that smell. I grip the handle of my sword,hidden between the seats,and slowly bring it closer.

"You know about..."She starts to say when I cut her off.

"I'll be home soon,Integra."I say again,hanging up and slipping my phone back into my carry on bag.

'Alucard. Tell Integra I had a problem and that I wasn't trying to be rude. Tell her I'll take care of it and be right home.'I send mentally toward Alucard. Being his Master gave both Integra and I the power of telepathy with him. It came in handy in more than one occasion. I grip the sword as the plane slowly goes higher and higher into the sky. I turn quickly,shoving the blade into the stomach of a ghoul walking up on me,lifting it up and slowly slicing him in half. He turns to dust rather quickly,soon being joined by the other group of undead minions behind him. Each one was cut in half one way or another and by time I was done,I had been clawed at,pulled,pinched,cut,bruised,thrown around and pounced on. I push my exhausted body to,at the very least,get me back to the mansion.

'Lumina,you need rest. Let me come for you.'I suddenly hear Alucard's low growl say smoothly. I could see his crimson fedora and matching red ascot and trench coat,knowing that within those inside breast pockets were his two precious handguns,shining red tented sunglasses,black suit,his favorite black combat boots,and white gloves like he was right in front of me.

'I'm almost home,Alucard. Don't worry about me. Just keep an eye on Integra.'I send him softly,catching myself saying it out loud as well as mentally. On the way,I caught myself slowly falling asleep. It wasn't good and I didn't understand why I was so tired. I stretch at a stop light,running my fingers through my hair,and realize why I'm so tired. I made a mistake by moving my hair. Suddenly,blood rushed down my back in a slow stream from a wound on the back of my head. I must've been too excited to notice hitting my head on the plane. I try to stay awake but it was very difficult. I hurry to park the car and grab my bags. I manage to make it to the door when Walter opens it.

"Hello Miss Cross. Welcome home."He says sweetly,taking my bags. He goes to walk away and take my bags to my room when a dark cloud appears from the hall and a familiar presence comes around the corner. Integra was coming to see me from up stairs in her office,and Alucard was using his shadow powers to melt through the floors and see me from his chambers in the cellars.

"Welcome home,Lumina."Integra says sweetly,smiling faintly. Alucard steps forward when I suddenly blackout and fall forward. The last thing I heard was Integra yelling for Walter's help and Alucard's growl rumble through the room.


	2. Chapter 2

-Welcome back-

My head hurt and I felt dizzy. I was freezing and couldn't get warm. What happened?

"Calm down,Princess. You'll get warm soon enough."Alucard whispers,wrapping a blanket around me. I open my eyes,painfully regretting it as the lights make my head ache worse. I was lying on a bed next to his coffin as he sat on its lid. His hat hung from his thrown along with his sunglasses. His red eyes seemed to flood my body with a heat I had never known. He moves to turn off the lights,trying to make me feel better,when I realize I wasn't wearing what I came home in.

"Don't worry,Princess. I had Police Girl change you,clean you up and bandage you. I've had your dresser and mirror brought down here while your room is being renovated after the ghoul attack last week."He says softly,sitting on the bed beside me. Why was he treating me so nicely? I force myself up out of bed and walk toward the door. He grabs my arm and pulls me close,trying to get me back into bed.

"You need your rest,Princess."He growls,digging the barrel of his Jackal gun into my hip. I growl and turn in his iron grip,pushing against his chest.

"Let me go,Tepes. I'm not staying down here while you and your new born vampire go have fun without me."I growl. He grips my wrists and picks me up,slamming me against the stone wall of his chamber. I groan in pain,noticing how tender my body was,and instinctively shrink away from him. He bares his fangs,letting his eyes overwhelm me inside and out,and throws me over his shoulder. I didn't realize I was only dressed in one of his long sleeved black button downs and a pair of my boy shorts underwear until I felt the cool air slip up my back as his movements push the shirt further and further up. He kicks open Integra's office door suddenly and walks straight toward her at her desk.

"Sometimes,I hate how eager you are to fight the scum of this world."He hisses,throwing me into a seat on the opposite side of her desk.

"Tepes! As your Master..."I start to say,the anger and frustration making my accent bleed into my words,when he covers my mouth. He puts his mouth to my ear and growls deeply,his warm breath wrapping itself around my neck and branding itself into my skin as if it were the very flames from Hell.

"I'm trying to protect you,Princess. Let me,for once in your miserable life."He hisses,letting his tongue and teeth graze my ear and even part of my throat. The anger in his voice about protecting me both terrified and thrilled me. More than when we first met. His accent was dripping through just like mine had,and it sounded even better flowing from his lips. Integra's shocked gaze never left mine even as Alucard turned and left without another word. Her piercing blue eyes,hidden only by the thin glass of her glasses at the bridge of her tiny nose,glare at me with confusion,worry and shock of what she had just seen. Her long bleach blonde hair was dancing in the slight breeze from the open window near her. Her dark pant suit and blue ascot with her father's silver cross pendent buttoned on it heaved along with her uneven breathing. I could tell the shock of his tone had gotten to her too.

It felt like an eternity sitting in this horrid office thrown trying to explain my frustration and need to be out in the action to myself when,before I knew it the Hellsing family butler,Walter walks in quickly with my sword and a handful of my clothes. My self proclaimed 'warrior uniform'.

"Sir Integra,Miss Cross,I'm sorry to inform you that Father Anderson has been reportedly seen at the train station."He says,setting the clothes down next to my sword on her desk. He glances at me and quickly moves to check my bandaged head.

"Alucard and Seras have the backup they need. Andrew and his team are there with them. They can handle this on their own,Walter."Integra says softly,sitting back in her chair with one of her infamous thin cigars lit in her fingers. Walter suddenly stops and looks down at me,removing the bandage.

"He's killed Andrew,Sir Integra. And dispatch says Miss Victoria has called in the untimely death of..."He says when I notice that sad gleam in his eye.

"Alucard."I whisper,jumping up and ripping open the shirt of his I wore,rushing to get changed into my black leather long sleeved shirt with the corset midsection and the matching pants with the modified belt that held my sword and knee high heeled boots I had laid out for me. Integra sighs and nods slightly,locking eyes with me.

"If anything happens to where you're lightheaded or hurt...let Seras take over. You don't have to do everything yourself. Not this time,Lumina."She says,touching my hand as it grips the handle of my sword. She knew I had a need to control situations and getting things done my way,but she was right. I might need help this time,and if I did,my life and the lives of those men were resting in the hands of a fledgling. I nod and slip my sword into its holster. I rush out to my car and pump the gas,speeding to the train station where the ghoul threat was first spotted at.

"Miss,you can't go in..."A foot soldier calls,walking toward me as I park the car and climb out. He stops abruptly,looking me over when realization and amazement quickly cross his features.

"The Warrior Princess."He whispers,gasping one of the names I've heard over he years,backing into an on coming soldier. The man behind him follows his gaze and looks at me.

"Miss Cross...you're the Woman in Black?"He unconsciously gapes,stepping back out of my way along side his friend. I can't help but smirk slightly,gripping my sword and running down the stairs of the station and toward the commotion.

"Master,please come back."I can hear Seras crying. I grit my teeth and push myself faster. I run down long dark halls and tunnels just to be knocked off my feet by a waiting ghoul. I smile wickedly,snapping his neck with ease,slamming him against the floor and cutting his head off quickly. I start to run again when the piercing sound of guns firing off in the distance ring through the crowding area. I crouch into the shadows and try to creep into the situation unseen. It worked well until Seras turned all too quickly toward me,pointing a gun at me.

"Put it away,Seras. It's just me."I whisper,stepping out of the shadows. She slowly lowers her gun,going back to crying next to a large puddle of blood she sat by. I kneel next to it and sigh.

"Master's...he's..."She starts to blubber,eyes filling with a new set of tears. I look at her and motion her to move back.

"You sick bastard."I growl under my breath,standing when a small blade is suddenly thrusted through my shoulder,pinning me to the wall behind me. I scream out in pain,gripping the handle to pull it out when Father Anderson steps in front of me. Not caring if he slides in Alucard's freshly spilt blood. He puts another blade to my throat and leans in close.

"You could've been the best,Lumina. Instead you had to choose that nasty waste of space."He groans,his Scottish accent trailing his sentences as his lips brush my throat. I cringe at his nearness and try to pull the blade out of my shoulder.

"I didn't choose him,Alexander. Alucard chose me. I just happened to be willing to throw myself at his feet. I was raised to worship the Impaling Prince and I'll do so as long as he lives."I say,letting the emotion from my voice drain the longer he stared deeply into my eyes. A smirk curls his lips,pushing him to chuckle with a demented achievement behind it.

"Your dedication to that blood soaked hellion just went out,didn't it?"He growls with a sick sense of achievement,not noticing the dark mass that was building behind him. I grit my teeth through the pain and push him away from me. I yank the blade out of my shoulder and fall into the blood. I grab the Jackal next to it and point it at Alexander.

"Alucard can never die."I growl as the blood slowly forms into the shape of a man. I crouch down and grip my sword close just in case. Alexander chuckles and braces himself for a fight.

"He's never coming back,Lumina. Your sick obsession with him has to end."He groans in annoyance with a mocking twinge to his tone,swinging toward me when the blood curls up his arm and pulls the blade out. I smirk and shoot him in the leg.

"Now now Anderson. It's not polite to hurt a woman."The blood curdles,making Seras screech with joy. Alucard pulls himself together and throws Alexander into the train.

"If you touch my Master again,I'll have your head."Alucard howls,taking his gun from my hands. I smile and pull my sword close,staying in front of him and preparing for a fight like no other. I watch as a single stream of free flowing blood wraps up my right thigh and curls up my body until it's gripped tight to my body. I couldn't help but feel protected the closer Alucard got to me.

"Master you're alive."Seras calls happily,killing a few ghouls behind her. Alexander turns and throws what looked like bible pages and extra knives our way. Alucard tightens his grip and curls me into his chest,letting his blood turn into his shadow wolf and cover me in a protective shield.

"I will get you,Alucard. And some day you won't be around to protect your precious human Master."Anderson hisses,backing into the shadows just to disappear. When Alucard pulls away,I can feel one of the blades had nicked my collar bone.

"Master!..."Seras calls,walking toward him.

"Hush,Police Girl. My Master is hurt. I have to get her home. Take the soldiers back to the humve outside."He snaps,the most brief display of pain flashing in his crimson eyes, shifting to pick me up. Seras runs to carry out the orders as the blood starts to drip faster from my collar bone.

"Alucard..The room is spinning."I says softly,gripping his trench coat. He growls and holds me tight.

"Hold onto your sword,Princess. I'll get you home."He says softly,the anger behind it causing the hairs on my arms and neck to stand in end. Before I knew it,his shadows were consuming me and getting us home quicker than anything I've ever seen before.

"Integra! Walter!"He calls,the Romanian accent in his tone making me shiver as he kicks open his chamber room door and lying me on the bed. He moves slightly,quickly removing my corset and unzipping my long sleeved leather top. He throws his hat and sunglasses toward the thrown again and sits beside me,pressing against the wound until Walter and Integra run in. I groan in pain,clenching the hand he held closest to my side,and try to find an easy focal point to focus on through the pain. My eyes quickly shifted from the easiest one being the two huge crimson disks gleaming over me to the small blue disks behind them. Seras' eyes were watering as she bit her bottom lip,watching the blood drip over her Master's fingers. I let go of Alucard's hand and shift my leather sleeve,exposing my wrist to Seras.

"Take it."I mumble,flinching at the pain of Alucard's increased pressure. He didn't approve,but knew what I was doing. He didn't object,but stayed close to watch his fledgling. Integra growls her disapproval,moving to stop Seras when Walter cuts her off,moving to stitch my collar bone.

"Master,I..."She stammers,touching Alucard's shoulder. He watches my eyes and nods slightly.

"You heard my Master,Police Girl."He snaps under his breath,locking eyes with me. I watch as she kneels down next to my wrist and takes it into her hands. She stares at the throbbing vein for a moment,licking her lips as her eyes seem to flash a red that I knew all too well,and bites down. I gasp,gripping the sheets instinctively,and bite my lip. I don't dare to move or look away from Alucard.


	3. Chapter 3

-Reading Stone-

-Something's Wrong With Alucard-

I must've dozed off once I got used to the feel of Seras' fangs in my veins. When I opened my eyes,my wrist was wrapped and bandaged and my wounded collar bone was stitched back up and bandaged. I go to move when my body struggles to cooperate with me,reminding me of my shoulder leather top was still unzipped,the metallic zipper clicking against my empty holster and the belt around my waist. I force myself up,fixing my belly button ring instinctively,and gently stripping off my suit. Blood still coated the gash in the suit where Alexander's knife cut me both on my shoulder and my collar bone. It hurt to move that arm completely. Everytime I did,flashes of that pool of lifeless blood came back like a never ending nightmare. I had almost lost the warrior I had come to praise. That would've been it for me. I wouldn't have lived without him. Neither of us would.

I pull off the boots,belt,holster,suit and lie it all on a chair near Alucard's chamber door. I needed Walter to fix my suit. I stand in matching black lace underwear and bra and pull on sheer black stockings and a black garter. I clip the front pair and twist to clip the back behind each thigh when I feel fingers running down my spine. My body stiffens at first until I realize Alucard's hat and sunglasses where missing from his thrown. I could feel the pressure as the person behind me snaps the clips into place. I turn to see the Impaling Prince,but he wasn't there. My heart sank slightly as I turn back to pull on the same black button down of his I wore before the news of Alucard's possible death came in. I brush my hair out gingerly,trying not to use my injured arm too much,and crawl back into bed. The coffin that sat next to my bed was long and nearly black with one silver etching on the lid. The same etching Vlad Tepes had with him everyday he went into battle. I run my fingers across it gently and sigh softly.

"If you knew how much you mean to Police Girl,you wouldn't play such cruel tricks."I whisper,patting the lid gingerly,careful not to make a sound,and climbing under the sheets. I sigh with relief as the mattress folds under me perfectly,like climbing into a cloud,and the sheets wrap around me. The chill from the chamber made the sheets cold. I hadn't noticed it until I was covered and my skin was covered in goosebumps. I slowly bring my knees in toward my chest,trying to get warmer. Suddenly, a warm feeling overwhelms me like I was lying in between two thick heating blankets. I involuntarily curl into the feeling,not noticing the arm that wrapped itself around my waist until I pulled the sheets closer.

"Are you really worried about Police Girl,Princess?"Alucard's voice hisses lowly against my neck,blisteringly warm breath curving around my throat again as his lips touch the outside of my ear. I can feel his white gloved hand slowly inching up my side and toward my injured arm. I stop his hand in fear of the pain and turn to look at him.

"She's attached to you,Alucard. She was devastated to think you had died on her."I say softly,watching his deep red eyes flash a brightly sick light of greediness until he tightens his grip on my waist and pulls me closer.

"Are you not attached to me,Princess? Am I not what the stories said I'd be?"He whispers,letting his fangs slip through his smirk. For a moment I lost myself in the memories of my small village in Romania and the stories our family used to pass down through the generations to teach the children about the greatest warrior we've known. I go to say something when he cuts me off.

"Didn't you tell Anderson you'd throw yourself at my feet? I'd gladly accept you on your knees as well."He chuckles faintly,smirking wider. I groan at the sexual remark and go to turn away when he pulls me into his chest.

"Don't worry about Police Girl,Princess. She'll learn."He growls softly,letting his accent grace his words gracefully. I put my hands on his chest to try to get away and get some rest when he suddenly sits up,gripping my wrists in one hand and sitting me in his lap. The shadow from his hat covered most of his face,but the gleam of that infamous haunting smirk still remained. It never truly went away.

"Let me heal you."He whispers again,watching his fingers trace up my midsection toward my black diamond belly button ring and past it. He was fascinated with something,that much I knew,but what exactly was still a mystery.

"Only if you stop calling me Princess. I'm not a Princess and my name is Lumina."I say,smiling. I knew he wouldn't. He had a thing for nick naming people the most annoying and yet simple things.

"Lumina is the name of a Princess to me."He whispers,tilting my chin to look up at him. He chuckles softly,letting it rumble through me,and quickly rips off the bandages. Amazingly it didn't hurt. He cuts his thumb on one of his fangs and runs the blood along each wound. Slowly each one healed and even the stitches in my collar bone disappeared. He runs the remaining blood along my bottom lip before moving to lie me back down. Involuntarily,I lick my bottom lip. The warmth from the thick liquid was astounding. It ran through my body like lightning through a metallic rod. I suddenly felt completely rested and better to say the least,but the flash of utter sorrow and pain in his crimson eyes forced me to stay in bed. Whether he liked to admit it or not,even his stone like stare had emotion.

"Sometimes,you can tell you were raised by an ancient warrior vampire."He chuckles,kissing my forehead and walking out. Alucard. He actually kissed my forehead. He had only ever done that once in the entire time I've known him. Was something wrong? Terror shot through me quickly,worrying about what was coming as he disappeared into the dark shadowy mass of black smoke that suddenly formed on the thick stone wall near the chamber door.

"I can't kiss my Princess goodnight without there being danger lurking outside?"His voice echoed through the room,the slight joy and choked back chuckle rumbling in my chest,though there was no sign of him. I smile faintly,biting my lip.

"Get some rest,Princess. I'll wake you when you're needed."He says softly,letting his voice dim as if he were pulling away from me. The room felt empty after that,leaving me to fend for myself. I look at the tilted mirror on the opposite side of the room from me,in the corner,and sit up. My hair was a mess,bits and pieces of it still caked in dried blood,screaming its resemblance to a matted bird's nest. I needed a shower. I move to get up when fingers tighten around my arms,pulling me back and lying me down again.

"Do I really need to babysit you just to make sure you get some rest,Princess?"He growls,wrapping me back up in the sheets and lying beside me. He takes off his hat,sunglasses and trench coat,lying it all on my dresser next to the door. I hadn't seen him without his hat or trench coat in so long. I can't help but smile and turn to face him.

"You don't have to do anything,Alucard. You're worried. I know you are."I say softly,twirling a piece of his long black hair in between my fingertips as his eyes flash between them and my own eyes. He smirks and nods slightly,keeping it barely noticeable to the human eye,and tightens his grip.

"You've become reckless. I have the right to be worried about my Master."He whispers,choking on certain words. It was hard for him to show affection of any kind and I understood why. After all the unimaginable bloodshed and death he must've seen over his lifetime,I'd find it hard to get attached too. Wouldn't you?

"You have to be in order to fight this plague. You know that better than anyone."I say softly,shifting to curl into the sheets. He growls lowly,closing his eyes in frustration,and lets me go.

"I do,Princess."He says,irritation tainting his accent as he sits up. He looks over his shoulder at me and smirks.

"Get a shower and I'll go get you something to eat."He says,pulling his trench coat and hat on again before vanishing back into his shadows. I sigh softly,getting up to grab a change of clothes. I look for my favorite black lace dress to go with my stockings when I notice something new. A short crimson dress with a pleated skirt and sheer black lace over the entire thing,accenting the cut out back with a black lace panel and black buttons up the spine,hanging behind the mirror. Under it sat matching black wedges. Together they looked too nice to be wearing out in this shit storm,but it made me smile none the less. It was spring and i had missed the scene of Easter dresses swaying in the breeze as laughing children searched for colored plastic eggs filled with candy.

I nod slightly to myself and grab both the dress and the shoes,taking them with me into the bathroom. I hang the dress up behind the door in this oddly placed gloriously white bathroom and sit the shoes on the sink counter near my makeup. I turn on the water,making sure it was hot,and strip. As soon as I'm about to step into the raining water,someone knocks at my door. I wrap a towel around my body and open the door. There stood Seras,but something was off about her. Her usually deep blue eyes were blazing red like those of her makers. She smiles widely before gripping my arms and throwing me back against the far wall. She holds me to the cold tiles and growls. The same crazed look I had come to love in Alucard was tainting her girlish features.

"Seras please. It's me. It's Lumina."I say softly,trying to pull her true nature out. She wasn't eating. I remember Integra telling me about that. She refused to drink human blood and it was driving her crazy. She was fine the other night,taking my blood near Alucard,but now she was crazed and insane. I watch her eyes shine brighter as my name graces my lips. Her fangs glisten in light until I suddenly couldn't see them. A sharp pain in my neck quickly radiated through my entire body. I couldn't breathe and I had trouble moving. I let my eyes close when I suddenly feel relief in my neck,naked and cold. I could hear her turning the shower to a bath and filling the tub. I knew my towel wasn't around my body any longer but I didn't have the energy to fix it. It was like her fangs took what energy Alucard's blood gave me. I can feel my limp body being picked up off of the floor as the hot water slowly consumes me. I can hear the door click shut as a sharp eerie chuckle rings out. I can't stop my body from slipping under the water. It was like I was a backseat passenger to my own body. I had no control without my will and energy. I manage to open my eyes and see the once clear water swirling with thick red ribbons. I grip the side of the tub and try to pull myself up but I can't manage the power.

"Alucard..."I call out as loud as I could manage before slipping not only under the bloody water but into yet another dreamless sleep hoping he'd reach me in time.

"Just help me,Walter. I know she'll be upset if she wakes up and didn't even wash her hair."I wake up hear Integra growl,her voice cracking in pain as her fingers gently massage my scalp. Walter nods slightly and holds me up for her,taking a rag and trying to help wash my body the best he could.

"Let me."I hear Alucard whisper. His boots made very faint foot steps as he walks in,letting me know he was here. I can hear the slight twinge of fabric hitting the floor. I try and open my eyes and can only see a blurry image of him stripping off his jacket,hat and sunglasses. He rolls up his sleeves and cradles me close as Integra washes out the shampoo from my hair. He looks down at me and smiles painfully.

"I'm glad to see you're awake,Princess."He whispers,running a rag up my side. I nod and try to look at Integra. She shutters and avoids my gaze.

"That girl has to learn to drink blood or she's gone,Alucard. I won't put anyone else's life in danger for your pet."She growls,grabbing a towel and drying my hair the best she could. He grits his teeth and nods,picking me up out of the water. He wraps me in a towel and walks out to my bed.

"I know,Integra,but right now I need to help your sister. Let me."He says,almost begging her to leave him so he can. She sighs and nods,grabbing Walter's elbow as she walks out.

"I'll get the car ready."She says softly,closing the door. My heart broke for her having to watch me like this. I hated hurting her and I knew this was almost as bad as her watching her father on his last days.

"Princess...I need you to tell me..."Alucard starts,pausing with pain in his accent yet again. I look at him and grip his shirt in a pitiful try to pull him closer. He realizes it and leans in.

"I give you permission,Alucard. Heal me with your blood."I say weakly. A slight smirk curls his lips as he leans down to my throat. He licks slowly up the wound to clear the skin of my blood before kissing my jaw. I can't help but sigh with passion. His lips were soft and gentle on my skin as his fangs grazed the wound. He tightens his grip on me and bites his wrist,placing it gingerly over my mouth. He keeps his tongue on my throat,hoping to keep the blood from flowing until I can heal,and feeds me his blood. Again,the heat seemed to explode inside my body. I can feel my energy and will being restored at an incredible rate. I can't help but grip his wrist and sit up in his lap. He pulls away from my throat and watches me for a moment before pushing me off onto the ground. I sit,pulling the towel around me again,and lick the remaining blood from my lips. He chuckles and leans down to me,picking up my chin.

"You're so beautiful,Princess. You'd make a great vampire."He chuckles,letting his lips graze mine before he steps over me to get his trench coat,hat and sunglasses from the bathroom floor. I stand,wobbly at first but regaining my balance quickly,and turn toward the dresser. Pancakes,bacon,and toast sat on a tray. I laugh softly and damn near inhale the pancakes. It had been so long since I had them. He chuckles and kisses my neck,running his hands down my shoulders. He sure was loving today. Was he just too worried?

"Eat and get dressed. I've got a surprise for you upstairs."He says softly before vanishing back into his shadows. I nod to myself and quickly get dressed. I pull on my red lace bra and underwear,leaving the garter where it sat in my drawer,and pull on the dress. It was beautiful. I hurry to do my hair,eating bacon and toast along with it,and redo my makeup. I slip on my wedges and spray perfume before brushing my teeth. Once everything was done and cleaned back up,I put on a pale lip gloss and walked out. It was odd how well I was feeling. Even if Alucard hadn't given me his blood he still would've managed to make me feel alive. It was something in his crimson eyes I guess. I walk up toward the ballroom,seeing the long red trench coat fluttering off down the hall as I near it,when strong unnatural hands shove me into the wall.

"Police Girl!"Alucard growls,hovering toward my side. He gives me his hand,rage and an animalistic fire glow in his eyes. If Seras hadn't been so frightened by his voice to look away,I was more than certain his eyes alone would have burned endless holes into her very skull. Once I was standing again,he bends down and looks at me. I smile slight and nod that I was alright. He chuckles darkly before snapping again. Quicker than anything I had ever seen him do,he turns and grips Seras' throat. He picks her up off the floor and slams her again the hallway wall. She gasps and grips his wrist,clawing and begging for his release. He growls lowly,sneering into her ear as he inches closer.

"Control yourself,Seras Victoria,or you'll become a mistake. And I always correct my mistakes."He huffs. Hot air filling the space quickly. He used her name. Her real name. He was really upset. Her eyes seemed to bulge slightly as they lock with my own. I grip Alucard's bicep and step up beside him. He turns,fangs flashing with a rage I hadn't seen before. Except for in the stories I had heard. He held that look with a hidden lust for blood. A rage asking for a release only war and bloodshed could quench. I nod to him slowly and watch his eyes search me with confusion. He sighs and drops her,straightening and huffing out the growl he choked off when I touched him. He takes my hand and walks out toward the front door in the ballroom.

"Would you have really killed her for me?"I ask softly,only managing a whisper as the scene replays in my head. He looks down at me over his shoulder as we walk out toward my car.

"Don't worry your mind with questions you know the answers to,Princess. Just focus on the surprise."He says,opening my door and letting me get in. He gets into the driver side door and smirks. Was he really about to drive me somewhere?

"Integra and I helped Walter pack your things. We thought it was time I took you somewhere special."He whispers,grabbing my short leather jacket from a suitcase in the backseat and handing it to me. I slip it on and buckle my seatbelt. I turn slightly and look at him as he drives away. In all my years I had never seen him drive. Why was he driving now?

"Where are we going?"I ask softly,watching his eyes shine behind the orange tinted sunglasses. He smirks and grips the wheel tighter.

"Like I said Princess,somewhere special."He grins. I have no choice but to nod and sit back. I unbuckle myself and lie down,lying my head on his right thigh. He tenses slightly,looking down at me with a slightly cold and confused stare until his eyes run down the rest of my being. He nods approvingly as he straightens again and continues driving. I sigh faintly,feeling almost ignored,and close my eyes. Why did I feel hurt by the chill in his eyes? Alucard has no emotion any other time,why was I hurt by it this time? I get comfortable and jump slightly when I suddenly feel fingers running through my hair. I look up at him and see his lips curl into a sinister smirk. It made my heart skip.

"I don't want to be cold to you,my Princess."He whispers through a throaty growl. Shit. I forgot he could hear my thoughts. I was so used to him not saying anything about it or even me spending time away from him in Italy that I must've forgotten he had that ability. I groan inwardly. What else had he heard?

"Alucard..."I start to say when I notice his eyes soften slightly. His black hair swaying in the breeze as the moonlight illuminates his pale skin and shines against his gleaming fangs.

"My mother would've loved to meet you,Prince Tepes."I say softly,turning onto my side again and falling asleep.

'Your mother is why I'm here,Princess.'I hear him chuckle faintly within the darkness of my own head. I can't see anything until the faint gleam of a dully light room shines off in the distance.

'Arthur is not the only reason I'm protecting you and Integra.'He whispers,closer now. I walk toward the room and notice the door. It was familiar in more ways than one. It was the same black painted,silver cross engraved door that Arthur's office door had been and Integra's was now. It was ajar with a man sitting at Integra's desk talking to someone with a stern,worried grimace. Arthur.

"We have to find a way to protect our children. You and I both know,Alexandra that we won't be around forever. Our girls may come to meet someday and we'll need a warrior's protection for them and this organization."He says sternly,trying to hide the pain behind his eyes. I keep walking forward trying to keep quiet,when I notice who he was talking to. My mother.

"Arthur,you know as well as I do that a Romanian in London doesn't exactly go well. Integra and Lumina will meet on their terms and if anything does come up,I've got something in place for them."She says,standing and walking toward the windows behind him. Her long black hair fluttering in the breeze of the open window as her black pant suit danced with it. Her pale completion gleams in the sun as she plays with her thumbs nervously. Arthur turns to her and touches her arm.

"Alexandra,please. Tell me."He says softly,trying to ease her pain. She looks up at him with tears in her eyes.

"My family has served one specific man for centuries. I do not want you to hold this against my daughter,she had no knowledge of this decision or the outcome. I'm afraid the organization may have to break a few rules for our children's sake."She says,pushing her fear and pain back. He nods faintly and moves closer.

"The man the ancient Order cursed and turned into a horrid beast. The warrior Prince and the original vampire. The one these ghouls and their masters wish to be."She says softly,watching as Arthur's breath is sucked from his lungs. He sits down in astonishment,staring up at nothing.

"Vlad Tepes."They whisper together before the door slams shut and the light goes out like a flame in the night.

'Your parents needed me to protect you two and locked me away for 20 years.'He says faintly,stepping closer.

'Your mother was sweet and very worried about you. I don't think she realized I could hear her prayers.'He says just as the dungeon hall to his chamber was light. My mother sat outside the door,then made with bars,crying.

"Arthur is ill and Integra is too smart not to figure out he's dying. Mark is bringing Lumina here tonight but she doesn't know she'll be staying here."She chokes,wiping her eyes.

"I know I've been asking a lot of you,my Prince,but please. Please protect my little girl. Both of our girls are the center of this organization and they'll need your strength."She whimpers,crying again as two red beams near the barred door. Alucard sits on the other side,opposite her,in the same black leather straight jacket,boots and pants we found him in. His hair was long and covered one eye as he shifts.

"Your daughter will be strong,Alexandra. She's Romanian with the name of a warrior."He says softly as if to sooth her pain. She smiles weakly and looks up at him.

"She's been raised on the stories of you,my Prince. She's wished she could've met you long ago."She says shakily when he smiles.

"I'll protect your little girl,Alexandra. Both of them. I give you the word of a Prince."He says softly when the bars are replaced quickly with heavy metal and my mother disappears. Again the light goes out.

'Your mother and Arthur did this to protect you and have you protect the world. They believed in two girls who hadn't yet believed in the darkness.'He whispers before showing himself to me.

"You,my Princess,were born for greatness. I knew that the moment your scent filled the house on the day of your arrival. You don't need me,but I am attached to you. We are Romanian and warriors. You mean a great deal to everyone,including Integra and Walter and the people of London. If you don't believe me...wake up. Open your eyes,Princess and see what I've brought you."He says,cupping my cheek. I open my eyes to a sunrise I hadn't seen in years. The orange glow over the mountains casting the most beautiful shadows and hidden passages in Transylvania. He brought me home. I look around,finding it hard to breathe,when I notice the familiar castle off in the distance.

"Castle Dracula."I find myself whispering,getting out of the car in a haze. The old stone seemed to have its usual spell on me. I've missed it to be honest. I haven't felt the need to run up onto the court yard in so many years I almost forgot how beautiful it was and how much I had wanted to feel closer to the Prince I loved.

"I can't believe I'm home."I say softly to myself,my accent slipping faintly as two men numbly get the luggage from the car and walk toward the castle.

"We're home,Princess. I think it's time you stay in my castle. You've waited long enough."He chuckles in my ear,wrapping his shadows around my body as he nears me,taking us home quickly. I'm home. I couldn't believe it. My mother would've been so proud.


	4. Chapter 4

-Finally Home-

-Alone With The Prince-

Once the darkness of Alucard's shadows dissipated, the faint smell of lemon scented cleaning products and apple cinnamon candles filled my lungs. An excited staff crowded the halls of his castle with an enthusiasm I missed. A Transylvanian welcome on each of their faces as they passed us.

"Every once an a while I come home."He starts to say as he takes my hand, leading me down the hall toward a room a cleaning lady just stepped out of. A soft golden glow was flickering out of the open door way. I glance over the railing of the long hall and realize we were up in the East wing. A long staircase was coming up, giving you a decision to turn right to go to your room or left to go to the second floor of his giant library and study. I wanted to see everything but the electricity that sprang from his touch forced me to stay put for the time being.

"I wanted your room to be closer to mine but I'm afraid I can't have a room with a view anymore and I wasn't about to take away your chance to see your home again."He says sweetly, stepping into the golden light. The room was large and mostly black with a speckled marble flooring, tall black walls with a single two foot vertical silver stripe along the middle of each wall around the entire room that was outlined in red with small red designs, and a large black bed with silk black sheets and pillows and black sheer drapes hanging loosely from the rails connected to the four pillars and tied back with a silver dusted black rope. Vanilla candles sat lit on a black dresser on the far wall with silver and diamond nobs on the drawers. Along the same wall as the dresser was what seemed to be a large ceiling to floor window with sheer silver and black drapes that fluttered in the wind but with closer examination I realized there were silver custom made white rose door nobs. He takes off his jacket and hat, handing them to a young man and sending him off, and opens the doors to a large bouceny with black railings and white and red roses twisting on vines over each one. It curled around the entire top floor to each spare room.

The view of the forest from the bouceny was breathtaking to say the least. The rising sun was shining behind the everlasting shadows of mountains and trees and if I hadn't forced myself away from the beautiful roses, I wouldn't have noticed Alucard staring at me. The way the light illuminated his pale skin and made his orange sunglasses shine made my heart skip. He was pure perfection with his hands tucked into his pockets with his black vest hiding his muscles behind his partially unbuttoned white button down that he had rolled to his elbows. He slowly takes off his sunglasses and slips them into his breast pocket. The soft warm breeze dances with his hair as his fangs glimmer in the light. He walks toward me and runs his fingers in my hair, tangling them just enough to pull my head back gently. He leans down and kisses my throat, dragging his lips up to my ear.

"I know you think I'm the perfect one out here, but you haven't seen yourself in that dress standing with a rose in your hand in this golden light. You're the perfect one, my Princess."He whispers, kissing my throat as his other arm wraps around my waist. My heart pounds as I bite my lip to hold back a moan. I can feel a smirk curl his lips as his fangs brush against my throat.

"Let me hear it,Princess."He growls lowly, tightening his grip on my hair. I moan loudly, bending with the force of his pull. He growls, letting it rumble through his chest, and pushes me against the railing. He hovers over me with bright crimson eyes filled with lust and a need I haven't noticed before. His hand falls from my waist and runs up my thigh. I shiver when the breeze catches up and pull him closer. He smiles and presses himself against me. Just as his fingers graze my panties, a staff member walks into the room and calls for his attention. He pulls away regretfully and walks to the man at the door. I pick a white rose and hold it tight.

"Princess?"He calls, walking back out to me. He puts his hand on my waist and pulls me close. "My coffin is ready and I'm afraid the sun is coming up quicker than I thought."He whispers, tucking my head into his chest. I nod slightly and pull away.

"Thank you for protecting us both over the years and thank you for bringing me home and letting me stay in your castle."I say softly, trying to hide the crack in my voice as I hand him the rose. He smiles and takes it, smelling it. His eyes grow before he looks at me.

"You're bleeding."He says quickly, finding blood on the stem. I must've pricked my hand on the the thorns when I was holding it. He takes my other hand and leads me into the room again, walking toward the bathroom. He washes my hand gently under luke warm water and wraps my hand in a thin layer of gauze. He smiles faintly down at me and kisses my hand, pulling me in close again. I couldn't believe all of this was really happening. Alucard never acted this way and I never would've imagined I'd be standing in Castle Dracula with the Prince himself. He leans down and kisses my hair, smoothing it gently before pulling away.

"I'm afraid I have to go. I promise to show you around as soon as I can,Princess, but please get some rest."He whispers, lifting my chin up toward his. I smile and nod slightly. He smiles and kisses my forehead before walking out of the room. I listen to the door click shut before I move to shut the bouceny doors and blow out the candles. I open the first drawer and see my favorite silk black nightgown. I pull off my dress and take off my wedges, getting ready to pull on my nightgown when a knock comes at the door. I pull the gown close and step toward the door when I realize it was open already. There in the doorway stood Alucard, eyes fixed on my body as his fangs slowly sink deeper and deeper into his bottom lip. Blood starts to run down his chin. I walk toward him and touch his chin, letting the blood coat my thumb as his eyes watch me.

"You should be in your coffin."I whisper, licking the blood off of my thumb as he swallows. He growls lowly and steps toward me, taking my gown and throwing it onto the bed. He steps closer again, gripping my hips. He picks me up and pins me against the wall, kissing my neck again. I close my eyes and sigh with passion, letting my body consume the feel of his skin on mine. I growl inwardly as an orange tint coats my eyes.

"Alucard."I moan as he presses himself against me. I grip his shirt and pull him down to his knees, forcing him to let me go. He looks up at me and smirks.

"I'm sorry,Princess. Goodnight."He whispers, letting his accent tease me as he rises and licks up my collar bone ever so slowly. I moan loudly and ball my fists to keep my control. He glances at me over his shoulder at the door and smiles once more. "Some day,my Princess, I'll show you how a warrior ravishes a Princess."He taunts, disappearing into the darkness of the hallway. I smile, blushing profusely, and get changed when I can suddenly hear his voice in the room again. "Ever. So. Slowly."He purrs slowly, putting emphasis on each word. I bite my lip and crawl into bed. Was it wrong how badly I wanted him to stay? I shook the thought from my mind and let myself drift off.

In the middle of the night, after tossing and turning for what seemed like forever, I decide to go exploring. I tie the curtains on the bed back once again and light a candle, gently picking it up and carrying with me. The cool stone of the halls jolt my body awake as the flickering light dimly illuminates paintings and statues I hadn't noticed before. A knight in shining black armor stood with its hands folded over the handle of a sword as if guarding the guest rooms with its presence. I glance toward another knight in silver at the other end of the hall as I descend from the long staircase. At the end of stairs was a large painting of a man in the silver armor with his sword in one hand and his other on the shoulder of a beautiful woman. 'Alucard's parents?' I ask myself, noticing he warmth her eyes offered even in the cold painting. I move on toward a door, pushing it open to reveal several servants preparing breakfast for themselves and I. They nod to me, some speaking German, Romanian and some even speaking Spanish. I couldn't help but curtsy and offer them an equally joyous smile before backing out of the room.

I walk back toward the painting when I hear growling. An animalistic noise that was much too wolflike to be Alucard in a shadow. I turn and see several crimson eyes glaring at me paired with a large body covered in midnight fur grinning rows apron rows of shark like teeth. It snaps at me and sends me to my knees. I fall, dropping the candle and forcing myself to look at it. I bite my lip hard, trying to keep quiet, and pull myself together. I get up and run for the opposite door. I throw it open and block the door with a chair, shoving it up into the doorknob. When I turn around I notice where I am. The huge library and study. The bookshelves easily stood from ceiling to floor covered in stacks of books that amazingly took up both floors of the castle and yet left room for a dome ceiling with a gorgeous crystal chandelier hanging in the middle it's golden designs. The book cases lined the three long walls, leaving a large gold dusted fireplace under a painting of a warrior in black armor at the end with a black and dark wooden paneled couch, two black love seats, a dark wooden coffee table and two end tables sat in front of.

I walk toward the couch and around the small living room area to the fire. The mantle had wolves carved into with great detail. I trace a wolf with my finger when a man clears his throat.

"Can I help you,Princess?"Alucard asks softly, lying a book open against his chest. He was lying on the couch reading Hannibal by Thomas Harris with his guns on an end table behind his head. I smile at the irony, stepping toward him. He sits up and pats the cushion next to him. I sit, pulling my legs up under me, and take the book he now held in his hand. I go to ask him about the series when I hear wood splinter. I turn quickly,grabbing his gun and pointing the gun at the huge wolf that charges toward me. Alucard chuckles a deep gravely cackle as the animal nears me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I hadn't realized I straddled him when I grabbed his gun.

"Down."He growls, leaning forward and tilting me toward the snarling beast. I cringe and wrap my legs around his waist, hiding my face in his chest. I hadn't noticed the animal had stopped moving, panting, barking all at his command. When I pull away, Alucard smiles devilishly and takes his gun from me.

"If I knew this is what it took to get your legs around me I would've let you see him sooner."He taunts, letting me go. I look at dog, watching as it slowly dissipates into a black smoke that too dissipates into Alucard himself. 'The wolf was apart of him. Of course, the legend always said he could turn into a wolf. Why hadn't I thought of that?' I think to myself. He grips my chin and tilts my head up toward his.

"Don't beat yourself up,Princess. Not many people could've ran from him."He chuckles, smoothing my hair before moving to put a bookmark into the book and setting it on the table. I roll my eyes and push him into one of the love seats. He grips my wrist and pulls me to him, landing me on my knees with my hands resting peacefully in his lap. His eyes burn as he stares down at me. He slowly reaches out toward me and gently touches my bottom lip with his thumb.

Blood stains his thumb, pooling as he brings it to his lips. He sucks it off of the pad of his finger, keeping perfect eye contact with me. My heart pounds as his other hand touches my throat, fingers tightening around the back of my neck while his thumb presses up under my chin. He brings me closer until I'm sitting up on my knees and he leans forward, breathing down onto me. He opens his mouth slowly, letting his long tongue slip over his teeth and tracing over my lips. I whimper, gripping his leg instinctively. He smirks, tightening his grin on my throat as his thumb moves down in front of my Adam's apple. He presses against it ever so gently, increasing pressure until my eyes closer and a small moan escapes my lips.

"I am the darkness in your greatest nightmares and you are the light at the end of my never ending tunnel and yet, here you are making me forget who I am."He whispers, breath washing over my skin giving me goosebumps. I grip his wrist with one hand, locking eyes with him.

"You're the No Life King, The Prince of Darkness, a force to be reckoned with. What more do you need to now, my King?"I whisper, watching his lips curl into an even wider smirk. He grips my throat tight, standing up and pulling me up with him, making me moan louder. He growls and leans down to my ear, licking up my collar bone.

"I am an immortal warrior at the mercy of mortal Princess. I am the death of your reign."He says, leaning in closer. He bites my bottom lip, fangs tugging my sensitive skin. I breathe in a sharp breath and whimper, heart pounding in my ears as his hand slips into my hair and forces my head back again. I moan and wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him close. His lips crash against mine, making my head spin in a rush I've needed for years. He growls into the kiss, gripping my hips and pinning me against the wall next to the fireplace. 'I can't have my Princess while I'm out of control. I won't let your body be destroyed by a monster when it could be adored by a true warrior.' He says softly in my head, pushing against me hard. Wen I open my eyes I felt empty and alone. I was back in my room under the sheets. Was it all a dream? Had a made an awful mistake and ruined our relationship?

Over the next week, I traveled through Transylvania numbly. I took pictures of the beautiful scenery and the places we visited and wrote about my thoughts in a small journal I found in the study, but never brought the dream up to Alucard. I tried to keep it out of my thoughts so he wouldn't see it, but it was hard. I wanted his lips on mine again with his hands on my hips and his body pressed hard against mine. Before I knew it we were driving back to England. I was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to sleep, but I was terrified the dream would come back and he'd hate me.

"Princess, please rest."He says gently, patting his thigh so I could sleep like I had on the way here. This time, his gesture wasn't innocent. His gesture reminded me of gripping his thigh as he licks the blood I'm my lip. My heart pounds and it takes everything I have not to bite my lip. I curl into a ball, making sure not to lie on his thigh again, and slowly start to doze off.

"What have I done to you, Princess?"I hear Alucard mumble almost inaudible just as I slip into a dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

-A Hellsing Greeting-

-Tapping into The Darkness-

After a while, I finally woke up in my bed. I was back in the Hellsing Organization building with everything unpacked. 'Thank you Walter.'I mentally say with a faint smile. I turn over and sigh. Alucard was stepping through a black cloud with his hat pulled down low next to me, causing my heart to shutter in a moment of fright but I was fine.

"I hope you've gotten enough rest. We've got another mission."He says, grabbing my wrist and pulling me out the door. 'He didn't call me Princess.'I think to myself, looking up at him as Seras runs up to me, handing me my sword and gun while she carried my uniform and boots. I yank my hand away from Alucard, receiving a hateful glare from his ruby eyes until he sees me striping in the hall. He growls lowly and walks on without me. I get dressed and tuck my gun into its holster along side my sword in its sheathe. We run to grab her cannon and meet Alucard at the front door for orders, but he was gone.

"I'm afraid Alucard has left without you to handle the ghoul problem downtown."Walter says softly, sorrow in his eyes as he watches my jaw tense. I nod and run toward my car. Seras watches me intently as I drive toward the infested hotel.

"What's wrong?"She asks softly, the child within her showing slightly. I grip the steering wheel tighter, letting a feeling I haven't felt in a long time taking over. Complete darkness. I swerve into the grass and get out.

"Don't worry about it,Seras. Just stay out of my way."I hiss, kicking open the door. There he stood with his fists clenched tightly around his guns and a sick grin curling his lips. I push past him and make my way up toward the infested hall.

"Master...what's wrong with Lumina?"Seras whispers, making him growl.

"She's tapping into the darkness."He answers, stepping up toward me. I take my sword out and smirk at the rows apron rows of ghouls stumbling toward me. 'Am I right? Did my darkness taint your light?'He mentally asks, trying to sneak around in my head. I close him out and laugh maniacally out loud. 'Dont flatter yourself. I came with my own darkness.'I hiss, gritting my teeth and slicing through several ghouls. Seras joins in and smirks at me, eyes dropping to the sickly sinister smile on my lips.

"Fuck the Hell yes."We howl in maniacal laughter together, crouching in front of Alucard before pouncing on the next row of ghouls. I could feel his eyes on my back, watching me with a sense if greed as I move from one dried up dead man to the next. After a while the ghoul infestation was handled and taken care of. No thanks to the No life King. We turn to walk back toward him when Seras suddenly falls forward, blood spurting out of her mouth. A small sword was sticking out of her back as a long shadow consumes me.

"It's about bloody time you got here." A voice I recognized cackles in a thick Scottish accent. Father Alexander Anderson. Alucard grits his teeth and steps toward me as I grip my sword tighter. 'Dont act like you care if he touches me."I sneer toward him, preparing myself.

"Still waiting for this filthy heathen to love you, you dirty Protestant whore?"Alexander snickers in my ear, breath tickling my neck. He quickly wraps an arm around my neck and holds another sword to my throat, pressing me against his chest.

"Come get her."He growls, eyes borrowing into Alucard. I laugh and grip my gun, elbowing him in gut. He bends over and looks up just as my gun clicks, pressed to his forehead.

"I don't need him to save me. I'm not a child."I growl lowly, pulling the trigger multiple times. He flies back into the opposite wall and sits there. I turn and pull the sword out of Seras's back, helping her up and walking out. 'This isn't your darkness,Tepes. This is all mine.'I send him, getting into the car to drive back.

After passing an injured Seras off to Walter, I scurried to my room. I just wanted to be alone. Walking there I noticed the two way painting guards were standing in front of.

"Alucard's room."I hear Integra say suddenly just as my fingers brush the golden frame. She steps toward me and wraps her long arms around me.

"Please don't leave me again. I haven't seen you like this since you're parents died."She whispers softly. I sigh and pull away, knowing she must've noticed the difference in me. I force a smile and shake my head.

"I'm not going anywhere Integra. I'm staying right here with you and Walter."I say, laughing softly as I enter my room.

"You know that not what I meant."I hear her utter faintly as the door shuts. I lean against the door, staring at the spot the infamous coffin once occupied. After spending a week alone with him, how could I miss that awful crimson bastard so much? I huff out the breath I didn't realize I held and walk toward the bathroom, stripping off my uniform. I get out a pair of mint green lace boy shorts panties and a mint green bra with matching lace over it. I hurry into the hot water and lie down in the tub. The steam relaxed me and opened my mind. I lie back and let myself slip into the water, watching everything distort under its clear waves and ripples. What if Integra was right? What if I was leaving her again and what if this time I couldn't come back? What if the darkness, blood shed and gore I've come to love has finally made me into a heartless animal no longer recognizable to my loved ones? What then?

I sit up after a few more seconds and wash my hair and body. Conditioner was sitting in my hair still while I washed my body when I heard explosions and gun shots in the West Wing. I hurry to rinse the conditioner out of my hair and get out, draining the tub and getting dressed. I walk out of the bathroom towel drying my hair only in my panties and bra. I brush my hair out and pull on a Hellsing uniform that matched Seras's red top and dark, almost black, skirt when I notice something red in my mirror. I grab my gun and turn, growling at the figure. There on the thrown next to my bed sat Alucard twirling his sun glasses between his fingers.

"Are you going to shoot me, Princess?"He asks, fangs slipping into his grin yet again. 'Now you wanna call me your Princess?'I growl in my head. I roll my eyes and ready the barrel.

"Give me a reason. I beg of you."I hiss, stepping closer. He quickly gets up and wraps an arm around my waist, pulling me closer. I push against his chest and snarl at him.

"You look better in that uniform than Police Girl."He chuckles. I go to utter a response when I hear two men laughing.

"You get that crimson asshole and I'll get the bitches."A man laughs in a crazy tone. The other corrects him in a more sophisticated, reasonable tone.

"I'll get Alucard and his bitch and you get the British skank."He utters happily. I grit my teeth and growl lowly at how they talked about Integra. I didn't care about me. Alucard puts a finger to his lips and points to the door.

"But I want her. Why does that dick get her?"The first one groans as if he were a child.

"Because, Jan, she's obsessed with him."He says, laughing as the familiar sounds of groaning ghouls rumbles in. I recognized that name, and their tones suddenly made sense. Jan and Luke Valentine. I had only heard of them, but the recordings I had heard rang a bell. 'Find me, Princess, and please be safe.' Alucard whispers softly in my mind before disappearing. I roll my eyes and grab my sword. 'Like you care about me.'

I grab my gun and shove it into my belt loop, running into the bathroom. I close the door and wait. Just as I reach the back wall, I can hear the door to my room being kicked open. This was next. I rush toward the door and get ready, taking my sword out and crouching down. Luke, the older more mature brother, kicks open the door. I swing and manage to cut his arm before he grips my throat. It had been a while since I had fought a real vampires amongst all the ghouls. I was getting slow. He pins me to the wall and snarls at me, long blonde hair swaying with his gestures as the gash in his arm stains his perfectly white suit.

"Where is he?"He growls, leaning into my ear. I laugh maniacally, pulling my gun out and shooting him in the shoulder.

"Go to Hell."I growl, jumping over him and running out of the room. I go to turn when his arm blocks me, gripping me tight and pulling me into him. He grabs a knife and shoves it up against my throat.

"Take me to him or I cut your throat."He growls, scraping his fangs against my jugular. 'Bring him to me. I'll make him pay.' Alucard growls. I could feel his anger and a small part of my heart fluttered to know he'd defend me. But it was his job. I was his Master. I nod slightly and lead him toward the painting. He pushes it aside and cackles at the long row of stairs in front of us. The stone stairs reminded me of the stone halls in his castle, long, dark and cold.

"Ladies first."He mumbles before shoving me down the stairs. I tuck and roll, trying to protect my head as the stone pushes into each vital section of my body. I glance up faintly, pulling myself up at the foot of the stairs, and see a faint figure sitting in another thrown that set next to a rather large bed. Before Luke can grab me again, darkness steps over me. As if literally appearing from nothing, Alucard materializes from the black mist between us. As Alucard leans down to pick me up, Luke starts laughing maniacally.

"You're the great Alucard. The night walker. To think I used to fear you as a human and here you are jumping hoops for a human."He laughs. Alucard lies me on his bed and sits in his thrown, gulping down his wine glass full of blood and playing with his gun unamused.

"You feared a legend. Good choice."Alucard teases, eyeing the man as he sets his gun back on the end table next to him. That's when I notice the rose he kept in a small vase. It was the one I gave him in Transylvania. My heart seemed to settle slightly knowing he cared enough to keep it near him. Luke moves swiftly, grabbing my hair and yanking my head back. I try hard not to make any noise but the pain radiates down my neck and shoulders too much. I groan and arch my back to try and relieve it. Luke chuckles and leans into me, licking my throat.

"I was born for your death, and yet watching her squirm to protect you makes me wanna torture you more."He cackles, filling the room easily with his booming volume. He tugs more and throws me to the floor.

"I am a God amongst these amateur vampires. What is he? A dog to the English church? I will be the death of the legend that is Alucard."He growls into my ear just loud enough to where Alucard can hear him. He grips my throat and stands me up closer to Alucard than he should've.

"You like it rough don't you? I guess you have to to be the human sex toy of a vampire,huh?"He says, laughing louder. He presses his thumb into my Adam's apple like Alucard had in Transylvania but with too much force. I couldn't breathe. I grip his wrist and gasp.

"Scream for him."He growls, loosening his grip so I can.

"No."I growl through gritted teeth. I knew he didn't want me to just scream. He wanted it sexual and thirsty for his touch. He slaps me across the face, busting my lip, and howls with anger. 'Princess...'Alucard begs softly in my head, trying to keep his anger hidden. I could feel him tightening his grip on his gun and tensing up in his thrown. He was waiting for Luke to drop me to shoot him.

"I know how to make you scream."He hisses in my ear, turning my head so I'm looking directly into Alucard's eyes. Fear pulses through me in waves as his hand moves to my hair while his other hand moves down toward my thighs. He moves them apart and slowly moves up toward my sensitive skin. My eyes start to water as I bite my lip. 'I won't let him tear you apart. Seras was scared you left her in that subway. I won't watch him turn you into a bloody mess. Not my Prince. I don't care if you don't...'I say to Alucard silently when my panties are suddenly ripped off and three fingers are shoved up into my womanhood. I was a virgin but was I a stranger to sexual desires, no. I'd admit it, but this. This wasn't anything my body was ready for or accepted. It hurt, bringing fire to my cheeks and tears to my eyes. I watch as Alucard snaps the arm rests on his thrown in anger and pain from watching me, watching me in pain as I clench my jaw. Luke pulls me away from his chest and moves his fingers in deeper, rougher, growling for me to scream or it'd be worse. I whimper and stand on my toes to relieve some of the pain, balling my fists.

"Alucard! Please!"I scream, trying to give him the sound he desired through my tears. I didn't need to wait for his approval. At the sound of my scream, Alucard was in action, jumping up and tackling the blonde man away from me. He shoots him in the head just as Luke shoots him in his. I drop to Alucard's side just as they both start laughing like maniacs, getting up to kill each other. The problem was, Luke was winning. He was blowing church's of Alucard away with his gun while he seemed to remain uninjured from Alucard's efforts. It terrified me and broke my heart. That is until his head fell off. Yes that sounds sick but he was different, an animal. He laughs and lets his blood disfigure his body into one I hadn't seen before. He suddenly wore his black leather straight jacket, leather pants, and boots all while letting his black hair seeming longer and teeth seem sharper with a large hellion beast growing from his being. I go to step toward him when he lets the beast bite off one of Luke's legs as he runs screaming toward the stairs.

"What the Hell are you?!"He screams, hobbling toward the stairs just as he looses his other leg. He screams in agony, scooting back.

"Come on, regenerate, heal. Come on, muster up more power. Fight me. Hurry hurry hurry!"Alucard growls, black flames seeming to engulf him the crazier his tone gets. Luke looks at him as if he had seen something absolutely awful and hideous.

"You're a monster!"He screams, voice cracking in desperation.

"If I'm a dog, you're dog food."Alucard laughs maniacally before letting his beast attack and finish him off in bloody mess. I numbly sit and watch as his body consumes Luke's and slowly takes its original form before he walks back toward me. I stand and walk toward the poodles of blood behind him, sitting on my knees in front of it. He turns and kneels next to me. I lean forward and press my hand into the blood,watching the copper scented liquid coat my hand in its crimson warmth. I clench my fist and watch it squirt silently between my fingers and tickle my nerves with its warmth. Alucard smirks and chuckles faintly,leaning close and kissing my jaw. He takes my hand and licks the blood away before drying it on a napkin he had on the end table. He scoops me up in his arms like a newly wed eager for their honeymoon and carries me to his bed. He lies me down while he strips his jacket, hat and sunglasses off when Integra pages him to her office. He presses the return button growls into the speaker that he wasn't coming. He crawls into bed next to me and pulls me close. He presses a button and the bed starts to slowly descend into the floor. Pressed close to my Prince and hidden from the world, I felt safe. He lets me mold myself against him and hums lowly to relax me.

"I'll never let another man touch you like that,Princess."He whispers out loud, kissing my collar bone and tightening his grip around my waist. He was back to calling me Princess and my heart couldn't find a better way to show its joy than to hammer against my chest. I turn in his arms and lie a hand on his chest.

"No matter how cold hearted you want everyone else to think you are, I know you'd never do something like that to me."I whisper, watching his eyes. He smiles faintly and nods.

"You're right."He starts, tucking hair behind my ear. "I'd make sure you wanted me as much as I wanted you first."He finishes, smiling wider. I smile and nod slightly before leaning closer and kissing his cheek. He moves, making me kiss the corner of his mouth. I hadn't realized how much I had missed his lips until then. I pull away and let him get comfortable on his back before cuddling into his side. 'And by the way, you'll always be my Princess.'He silently states, running a hand up my side along side a blanket, somehow knowing what hurt the most. I smile and lie my head on his chest, letting myself drift off smoothly.

The next morning I woke up to the smell of blood, cleaner, and bacon. I stretch and go to pull out of Alucard's grip when he tightens around me.

"Not yet,Princess. Please. Stay in bed with me."Alucard pleads,tucking the blanket around my body again. I sigh and nod, closing my eyes again.

"Scream."I hear Luke Valentine growl, forcing my eyes open though this time I wasn't with Alucard or even in his room for that matter. I look around me, realizing I was still on a bed, but instead I was tied to a rather large black bed that seemed to resemble my bed at Alucard's castle. I look down, noticing the lack of clothes on me, and yelp with tears in my eyes. Alucard's head was shoved onto a stake next to the bed. Luke suddenly comes into focus, crawling up the bed in between my legs.

"Alucard! No, don't let him have me! Please! Alucard!"I scream, voice dying into a mere whimper the closer he comes and the more my fear takes over. Faint groans and whispers could be heard in the darkness of the room until something bright flashes in front if my eyes and I can pull free from Luke. I sit up and look around. I was sitting in blinding light with Integra, Seras and Walter watching over me.

"Princess?"Alucard whispers behind me. I turn and wrap my arms around his neck, hugging him close. I was sitting in his lap on the ballroom floor. I cry into his neck, whimpering about Luke and how real it felt, knowing Integra was watching me with pain in her eyes. He rubs my back and hugs me tighter, kissing my neck.

"You're fine, Princess. I'm here and I'm not going to let anyone touch you like that again."He whispers, anger gripping his tone. I sniffle and open my eyes, lifting my head up to notice the light source. The sun. That's why I woke up. It had been dark in the bedroom and here it was bright. I gasp and growl, throwing my arms around his back as if my limbs alone would shield him from I the light.

"What are you doing? You could burn."I say worriedly. He pulls me away from him and turns me, cradling me like I was a tiny child. He smiles, trying to wipe all demonic influence from it, and kisses my hand like the gentleman he was raised to be as a Prince.

"I'd burn for a hundred years to make sure you were safe."He whispers, his accent tickling my senses in a way only he could do. My heart flutters as I wipe my eyes, leaning up to kiss his cheek again. He turns and kisses me on the lips, hand tucked gently behind me head. 'You weren't dreaming,Princess.'He states simply, making me realize what I had woken up to was real. I really had my Prince to myself and I'd have him again. Integra laughs faintly as Seras gasps happily and jumps around next to Walter. I start to lose myself in the kiss when someone clears their throat.

"If they're quite finished I'd like to give my men their orders."A man I didn't recognize calls from a lower level conference room with a thick French accent. I pull away and stand, offering Alucard my hand. He takes it and stands, growling at the man.

"Who the Hell do you think you are?"He snaps, jerking toward him when I grab his arm.

"Alucard, Lumina, this is Captain Pip Bernadotte. He and his team are here to replace the men we lost last night in the attack."Integra explains, looking at me. I glance up at Alucard and smile, putting a hand on his jaw. He smirks and leans down to me with a sinister grin. Integra touches my shoulder as she goes to instruct the new group of soldiers, nodding for me to go get changed. I nod slightly and walk toward my room to get dressed. I walk toward my dresser, grabbing another pair of panties and my uniform and walk toward the bathroom, keeping the door cracked. In the mirror I noticed just how bruised and battered I was from Luke's attack.

"Princess?"I hear Alucard call, shuffling around outside the door. I step out, zipping up my vest and pulling my sword around to my hip when I notice his eyes. He watches my hand move with the zipper and bites his lip as I twist to bring the sword around.

"Yes, Alucard?"I answer, running a brush through my hair.

"Finish what you were going to tell me last night. You weren't going to watch him tear me apart even if I didn't what?"He asks softly, watching as I slowly turn toward him. I force a smile and shake my head.

"Don't worry about it."I say simply when he touches my side, making me flinch in pain. He tugs on the zipper and growls in rage. I zip it back up and turn away. He grip my hips and pulls me close, giving me his wrist.

"I'm not asking for your permission."He growls lowly. I sigh and nod as he takes it back to open a vein. I lick the drops of blood that ran down his wrist and let his warm blood fill my mouth. Bones cracked and reset, making me jerk faintly and whimper in attempts to not pull away while I'm being healed. He holds me close and kisses my neck as I finish, letting his fangs run across my jugular. I moan and drop his wrist, turning to wrap my arms around his neck. He chuckles demonically and kisses me hard, letting his long tongue invade my mouth. 'We have to leave,Princess. We have another mission.'He growls regretfully, hating having to pull away from me, and lets me go. I can't help but smile looking up at him as he moves to open my door. He was a God amongst mortals and how he saw me as his mortal Princess was beyond me. I was honored none the less, don't get me wrong, but I knew I wasn't right for him. Or maybe I was. A murderous vampire Prince and a psychotic Romanian assassin. Maybe, just maybe.


	6. Chapter 6

-Welcome to Rio-

-Human For Now-

Over the past few boring hours, Seras and I had to prep Pip and his men on how Alucard works. Especially Pip. He was his new body guard. As if a human could guard a man who could shift into a mindless wolf whenever he pleases needed a body guard. We were all put on a plane for Rio for what Seras happily described as a vacation. I haven't had a vacation since before I moved in.

I turn over after falling asleep on Seras's coffin while waiting for her to pack and almost fall, being caught by something. I look up and see a new Alucard dressed in an all black suit with a red button down and a black tie. The only recognizable things were his white gloves and his sunglasses. Even his hair was longer. He...he looked amazing to say the least.

"You must be careful,Princess."He coos softly, Romanian accent making my heart pound. He tips his wine glass back and gulps down the last bit of blood that stained the glass before leaning down to my ear.

"You make me very VERY hungry, my dear."He purrs, turning into me and kissing up my neck. I whimper faintly and grip his suit jacket when Pip clears his throat. 'I'm going to shoot this man I swear to God.'I groan inwardly, making Alucard chuckle as he straights, nudging me toward the Jackal on his left. He sits me up in his lap and offers me a glass of wine. I smile and take it, letting the violet liquid fill my vision as its fragrance fills my lungs.

"This is supposed to be a vacation and yet you're dressed for war. Are you always this edgy?"Pip gripes, fixing his hair around his suit collar. I was half tempted to cut the damn braid off. 'Anyone who can wrap their damn braid around their throat like a fucking scarf needs a hair cut.'I think, forcing a smile and a giggle. Alucard chuckles and points toward two suitcases behind Pip. I stand and step toward them,leaning down to his ear.

"I'm dressed for war and you're dressed for an Indie business trip with a seven foot long braid and an eye patch. Which one if us is more professional?"I say, bending down to grab the top suitcase and walk toward the bathroom. I set it on the toilet seat and open it. I pull out my black bikini with silver Goddess rings on the top and loops on the stings across my hips, faded denim shorts, brown cowboy boots and a cream short sleeved button down. I get dressed and tie the ends of the button down just below my bikini top, adjusting my belly button ring slightly. I close the suitcase and walk back out.

"Better?"I ask, sitting the suitcase back where I found it and standing next to Alucard. Pip looks up from his newspaper and chokes on his cigar. I smile and pick up my glass of wine, noticing Alucard watching me move. 'If we run out of blood, it's your fault for why Pip dies.'He chuckles, gripping my hips and pulling me into his lap. I sat there trying to be good and drink my wine, but the thought of Alucard's lips pressed against my throat kept coming to mind. I close my eyes and lean into him as the thoughts get longer and harder to control.

His lips crawl up my chest and neck and stop at my ear. He nibbles on my ear, whispering Romanian lullabies to me as his long tongue glides across my jugular. I let my head fall back as he slowly descends and kisses back down my chest, pulling open my tied button down. His hands slip up my sides and pin me to his seat as he looms over me, growling and panting with hunger. 'I can give you everything you've ever wanted,Princess.'His voice breaks through as a smirk curls his lips. I open my eyes and groan. Those weren't my thoughts, but his.

I sigh and refill my glass. 'I have no doubt,my Prince.'I answer, taking a drink as we land. His nimble fingers wonder up my sides and squeeze at my sensitive skin, pulling me into him as Pip and Seras unload the plane. I growl and turn around, gripping his tie and pulling him down to me. I kiss him hard, biting his lip. Seras giggles, making him stiffen and try to pull away when I bite down harder. Blood fills my mouth quickly as he inhales sharply, gripping my sides and pushing me against the cargo hold door. I moan faintly into his mouth, letting my hands slip up toward his jaw.

"Um,Master...we have to go."Seras calls nervously. I giggle at her tone and pull away from him. His eyes were burning with passion and lust as he licks the remaining blood away from his lips. He pulls me close and growls lowly in my ear before storming off of the plane. I laugh and walk off toward Seras as Pip carries our things up to our room.

Once we were settled in our room, I wave goodbye to Seras as she walks out with Pip. He was going to get something to eat while she went to explore the town. I get changed into a long cream nightgown I saw on the way up to the room and crawl up into the bed to lie down. The clouded moon light illuminated the window seat by the long white and gold dresser next to the bouceny doors. The drapes on the doors dance gently in the air conditioning breeze until the lights suddenly go out. I sit up and cautiously walk toward the bouceny as the doors slowly start to open on their own. I step toward the bouceny, watching the moon light illuminate the entire city and the beautiful street life, when Alucard appears in front of me. His hands were tucked into his suit pants with his long black hair draping over his open black jacket shoulders and slightly unbuttoned red button down. He steps toward me, taking off his sunglasses and looking down at me. He takes me hand and leads me out toward the bouceny railing.

"This city is beautiful, almost as beautiful as our home,"He starts, whispering softly as I lean into the railing. He steps behind me, an arm on either side of me, and pulls me in close. "But their beauty will never amount to yours,Princess."He finishes with a gentle kiss on my jaw just below my ear. His breath curls around my throat as if tiny flames were spilling from his lips, but they burned me with a sense of love and compassion rather than death and defiance. I sigh with passion, leaning back into him and lying my head against his chest and shoulder. He tightens his hold on me, tucking his head into my neck.

"No one would've guessed a man who's legend is drenched in blood could be sweet."I say softly, running my fingers through his hair as it shifts onto my shoulder. He stands straight, locking eyes with me as he cups my cheek.

"No one would've thought I would've found someone as gorgeous as you, and to think you've been close to me this entire time."He says softly, smiling. I smile, turning and blushing slightly, and lean up to him. I slowly let my hand drift up from his shoulder, up the side of his neck and into his hair. I stand on my toes and press my lips to his. He growls into my lips, gripping my waist and pulling me close. His lips move perfectly with my own, fangs prodding my lips with each motion. I pull away and lie my head on his shoulder. He twists and picks me up bridal style, carrying me into the room again. He lies me down and kisses my hair, smoothing it gently before stripping off his jacket and tie. He lies beside me and wraps an arm around my waist.

"A Prince of Darkness will always be in need of his Queen of the Light."He whispers, humming me to sleep. My heart dances as he runs his fingers up my spin. Had he found his Queen? I start to doze off when gun shots and men whispering jolt me awake. I sit up and see Alucard dressed in his regular red trench coat and hat again, sliding on his sunglasses before walking toward me from the door.

"There's an attack going outside. They're looking for Seras and I and Pip isn't anywhere to be found so I need you to stay here."He whispers, kissing my hair. I stand and look at him.

"No. I can help you, Alucard. You know I can."I say angrily, pleading him to let me help. He hands me my gun and sword and hugs me tight. He goes to say something when men break down the door and barge in. Police officers and SWAT team members fill the room, all with their guns pointed shakily at Alucard. He takes a step in front of me when a man shoots him. Blood sprays across my face from his wound that would knowingly heal soon as I twist around him and shoot the cop. Suddenly bullets are flying and men are dying. Alucard slowly backs me onto the bouceny and locks the doors. I look over the railing and see large tents set up in the parking lot with camera crews and a crowd of people standing at the entrance to the hotel's court yard. Flags on the poles lining the stone walk way to the grand stair entrance dance in the night wind when suddenly one window at a time is broken and men are thrown out. As if aimed perfectly onto the flag poles, each man lands on a spike. As blood coats the silver paint I can see the resemblance of his legend in their death. I turn around and see the doors open with him standing in them. He smirks sinisterly and picks me up.

"You did that on purpose didn't you?"I ask, holding onto him as he walks over dead and dying men in our room to set me on the couch next to my suit case.

"I couldn't pass up a perfectly good opportunity like that."He chuckles. I laugh softly and stand when he starts to walk away, reloading his guns.

"Stay here, Princess. I don't want you getting hurt."He calls over his shoulder. I roll my eyes and hurry to get dressed when more gunshots and screaming are heard out in the hall. I pull on my black skirt that was long in the back and short in the front, my black wedge heels and a red v-neck crop top that tied around my neck with fringe hanging over my breasts. I grab my weapons once the shooting stopped and run to find Seras and Pip. I run down the seemingly never ending halls and squeeze out the back door.

"Lumina!"I hear Seras call, running toward me. She grabs me and pulls me toward the front of the hotel where the crowd stood watching the police men falling on the poles. Once we get there I realize it wasn't the police men they were watching, it was Alucard and some idiot with cards in a brown suit. Seras points toward Pip, dressed in a SWAT team uniform near a tent in the parking lot, and runs back around the hotel. I aim at the man talking to Alucard when he suddenly appears next to me.

"Hello my pet."He whispers in a Spanish accent, gripping my arm and pulling me toward the center of the courtyard. He cuts the strap to my sword and lets it drop before taking my gun. I growl and go to try to grab it back when a card is shoved up against my throat. I roll my eyes, hearing Alucard growling, when he shifts and slices my cheek. Blood runs down my cheek as it starts to burn. Tears fill my eyes and I clench my fists.

"I am Tubalcain Alhambra and I'm assuming by the great Alucard's reaction you are Ms. Lumina Cross."He says smoothly, stepping behind me. I look at Alucard but I can't see his face. The shadow of his hair was hiding his face as he tilted his head down. That wasn't good. Suddenly he starts cackling when cards start flying around us before shooting straight toward Alucard.

"You won't kill him."I growl, trying to pull away. He chuckles and watches as the smoke dissipates but Alucard wasn't there on the steps any longer. I turn my head and see Alucard standing patiently in front of a group of SWAT men. He looks up and smirks, eyes blazing red and fangs dripping with a need to kill.

"I would listen to her, Alhambra. Other wise you won't be going back to your Masters."He growls, flexing his tense muscles with rage slightly. The Spaniard behind me laughs maniacally, letting his cards from a circle in front of us.

"Millennium will get their sample of the great Alucard. Whether it's a big one or not is up to you."He chuckles lowly, gripping my throat and licking the blood from my cheek. His saliva burned my wound, forcing me to yelp. Alucard stiffens and growls loudly, staring Alhambra down. Suddenly he lets me go and charges Alucard. Policemen, news crews and SWAT team men were being murdered in the courtyard. Sliced to pieces by Alhambra's cards or shot to death by Aulcard's guns. I drop to my knees in the center of the ring of death and try to protect myself. Just as another explosion from a sliced open cop car irrupts through the air, Alucard grips me up by my waist and jumps up onto the side of the building.

"I wanted to protect you. I told you to stay put."He growls in my ear, angry and yet saddened by the image of me dying.

"You know I wouldn't leave all the fun to you and Seras. I had to save you."I say softly as he captures the Spaniard's attention again and runs up to the roof. He sits me in a dark corner, falling onto his hands and knees just as a door opens. Seras appears with a soft grin, handing me my sword and gun. She shifts to hide me as Alhambra appears behind Alucard.

"Magic playing cards. How interesting."Alucard says, laughing mockingly.

"Are you ready for another round, Mr. Alucard? I'm sure they have a special place for you in the deepest pits of Hell."Alhambra snickers, cards in hand. Alucard stands slowly, laughing louder and louder as his insanity leaks into the sound. He turns quickly and stares at Alhambra with a thirst for blood.

"I want to hear you squeal like a pig."He growls, glancing at me. Alhambra laughs and shakes his head, readying his cards. He throws a few, just enough to produce a cloud of dust, and smirks as it dissipates.

"Running won't do you any good."He laughs, readying another hand of cards when Seras and I shift around. Seras shoots him a few times, watching as he even manages to cut a she'll in half, and gives me enough time to jump and slice at his chest. Darkness covers me as Alucard's distorted all black form rushes toward him. He attacks him, keeping the darkness in my view of the blood. Alhambra screams suddenly when I realize Alucard had managed to rip his leg off. He goes to cut him again with another card when Alucard shoves his hand through his card and up his arm, cutting both of their arms to pieces. Alucard heals quickly and grips Alhambra's head, biting into his throat. He drains him and rips him apart until Alhambra falls to ashes at his feet.

"Alucard."I call softly, standing in the darkness. He turns and opens his arms for me. I run to him and hug him tight, heart pounding in my ears.

"Police Girl. I want you and Pip to take our things to the safe house downtown. He should know where it is."He calls over my shoulder, holding me tight. He scrapes his thumb over one of his fangs and gently runs it across my wounded cheek, letting me heal. He pulls me into him again and smooths my hair as if he were a worried father carrying for his daughter. I pull away and kiss him hard, taking his hand and leading him down toward the main floor. Once there, Pip and Seras meet us at the entrance. 'Once we get to the safe house, you can sleep.'Alucard suggests, touching my arm as we walk toward the vehicle Pip stole from the fallen SWAT team. I nod slightly and get in, noticing our things fully in tact in the back.

After what felt like forever, we finally made it to the safe house just outside of Rio's inner city limits. I climb out of the vehicle, helping bring our things into the small house, and move toward the window. I watch as the sun rises and close the curtains. Alucard steps up behind me and nudges me toward the couch. I sigh and nod, lying down as he pulls his coffin closer to me. He sits on the lid and leans into me, lulling me to sleep.

"What do you want?"I hear Seras growl hours later. I open my eyes slightly and watch as a small knife is flung at the wall just left of her face, sticking a piece of paper to the wall. That's when I notice Alexander walk into the room, staring at Alucard as Seras backs down.

"The Vatican has asked you to leave Rio with the assistance of a private jet."He groans, hating to help us. Alucard laughs and steps toward him.

"It must've taken a lot for the Catholic Church to help us."He laughs. Alexander smirks and looks at me and over toward Pip. I close my eyes, keeping them cracked so he didn't notice I was awake.

"It's inly because your heathen ass was accompanied by humans."He growls back, waving between the two of us. He looks at me and steps toward me. Alucard snaps and blocks him from me.

"Don't you dare touch her."He growls, baring his fangs. Alexander laughs and looks down at me.

"Your warrior Master won't remain human for long and when she becomes a filthy blood soaked heathen like yourself, I'll come for you both."He says, fingers tightening around a knife at the thought of my immortality. Alucard flinches as if Alexander had stuck him.

"She'll never be a vampire."He growls, pain in his voice. Alexander steps up to him and smiles widely.

"Her emotions for you will get her killed."He chuckles with a sense of triumph, turning and walking out, dropping the keys to the jet on the table in front of Pip. I keep my eyes shut and lie still as they pack up. Alucard picks me up as Pip takes his coffin outside. 'I now you're awake,Princess. I don't now how much you heard, but I'm won't let anything happen to you.'He whispers mentally, kissing my hair before setting me down. I open my eyes and sit up in a seat in the jet. Alucard's eyes were filled with pain and regret. Had he regretted me? Kissing me or holding me? Just as Pip and Seras board the plane, he stands and grips my jaw, forcing me to look up at him as he stands over me.

"I don't regret a single thing about you, Princess. Never doubt that."He groans, pain cracking his voice again. I stand and hug him tight, brushing off the feeling of Seras watching us. I didn't care. He was the Prince of my World and I'd die for him. I know he'd protect me and Integra. He had for years. Alexander was lying to hurt him. Wasn't her? He had to of.


	7. Chapter 7

-What's To Come-

-Seeing Death in The Darkness-

Once we were back at the headquarters, Seras and I had to unpack everything and rush up to Integra's office.

"We have a problem. It seems more vampires are being made for some sort of Nazis vampire army."Integra groans, lighting a cigar as Seras and I walk in.

"The Major."Alucard growls under his breath, flexing his fists next to a worried Walter. Integra nods slightly and looks up at me.

"A ship is coming from the East and I need you here. Alucard can take care of this one while Pip and Seras go monitor the city."She says softly, eyes narrowing with seriousness. I growl and glance at Alucard.

"Ah ah. He can't get you out of this one,Lumina. He told me what happened in Rio."She says, stepping around her desk. I groan and turn to him.

"You told her?! What are you my mother?!"I growl,yelling at him. His eyes fall to the floor before turning to stone.

"I didn't mean to upset you, but I have to protect you."He says emotionlessly. I roll my eyes and look at Integra.

"Whatever you say,Sir Hellsing. I'll be in the training room."I groan, not bothering to wait for her approval. I throw open the doors and walk out. This was bullshit! 'Princess...'Alucard tries to get into my head. 'Don't even!'I growl, slamming the mental door between us. I lock myself in the training chamber and push myself to work on my fighting techniques.

After hours of training and pushing myself through my anger, Integra walks down to me.

"Lumina please. You know you're our greatest asset."Integra calls, walking down the last few steps in the chamber. I kick the swaying bag of sand in front of me once more before turning toward her.

"Bullshit. I'm the person you bounce from country to country to solve problems your organization can't find the patience for. Alucard is your asset."I snap, grabbing knives from a near by table and hitting a button to bring up moving targets. I go to throw one when she grabs my arm.

"That's not true. You're a great warrior and this organization would be nothing without you."She says softly, emotion seeping into her expression. I roll my eyes and throw a knife at a target.

"No Integra. That's you. This place was built on your family's blood and legend. I'm only here because my mother died before she could find a way to tell me the truth about my Prince being kept here for 20 plus years by your family."I growl, knowing Alucard could hear me. She grabs me and turns me around to face her.

"You belong here, with me, Walter and Alucard. Please don't leave me."She pleads, voice cracking. I shove her away from me, tears in my eyes.

"I never came back, Integra. My Prince was put here for you! He was supposed to protect you! Not me! So let him protect you like the child you are! You hide behind these great walls because you're afraid you'll meet a greater fate than your father! I'm not afraid to die like my mother! And yet I'm the one who's shoved down into the depths of this Hell hole!"I yell, tears begging for release from years and years of pent up rage and hated. "I'm not a child, Integra. I can protect myself. But you'd never know that."I say softly, wiping my face before turning and walking up the stairs. I couldn't take it anymore. I could feel Alucard trying to pull me close mentally but I couldn't give in this time. I refuse to be her. I'm not afraid. I'm not.

"You aren't afraid,Lumina. I knew that the day I met you. You've been strong for me since the day my father died. Hell, you didn't even cry for your own parents."She calls, stopping me in my tracks. "But I knew it was because you felt all of the weight on your shoulders. You took all of it into yourself so I only had the organization to worry about and I never thanked you for that, but I'm thanking you now."She adds, stepping up toward me. "I'm thanking you now but I'm also begging you to come home. Be the sweet little fire cracker my father and I adored from day one again."She finishes, walking up to me. I turn and suddenly can't find my strength. I fall to my knees on the stairs and sit there at her feet.

"I'm so sorry."I whisper, tears flowing down my cheeks like rivers of pain and regret. She sits next to me and hugs me close.

"No I'm sorry. I love you,Lumina. You're my sister and I've been raised to fight this war. I guess I saw things differently with you and wanted to keep you close. I didn't want to lose you like I had my father but I should've realized how strong you were for both of us. I should've helped you too."She whispers, letting me cry years and years of pent of agony onto her shoulder as she holds me.

Soon, Integra was called away to her office. She apologized and left me with my thoughts again. 'Princess?'Alucard finally whispers. 'Yes?'I answer numbly. 'Please don't cry anymore. I'll let you accompany me on walks again if you stop."He says sweetly, making me laugh. "Your enthusiastic walks."I laugh aloud and mentally, pulling myself together and walking to Integra's office. Seras and Pip were standing in front of her desk. No Alucard. I shake the sick feeling in my gut, knowing he'd be back, and stand alert.

"We've found information on The Major."Integra says, holding up a picture of a short man with blonde hair and gold eyes dressed in a white suit and a black tie.

"A former first lieutenant of the 'Schutzstaffel' which is translated to mean Protection Squadron or defense corps, the Major was chosen by Adolf Hitler to execute a top-secret project called Special Order #666 to perfect an artificial vampirization process."She starts when her office door is suddenly kicked open and in walks Alucard.

"That explains the misfits I found on the boat."He growls with disgust.

"Yes, well he was almost killed in World War 2 but was saved by a man named The Doctor and turned into a cyborg among all retrospect. Although the war ended before the project could be finished, the Major and his allies managed to escape from Germany and continue their operations in secret. Fifty years later, the Major intends to resurface and drive the entire world into another war."Integra finishes, throwing files, newspaper clippings and pictures onto her desk. She turns toward Alucard, cigar light burning as if the awkward silence fueled it, and grits her teeth.

"We have to find him and stop him soon. Or else the entire world will be over run with synthetic vampires."She growls, tapping her fingers on the face of the Major's picture.


	8. Chapter 8

-What Lies Within-

-The Prince's Forgotten Confession-

After hours and hours of planning, running from the conference room to Integra's office and back multiple times and discussing the problems at hand I still couldn't wrap my head around our so called plan. Alucard I knew would fight him as he always did, but succeeding was an issue in my mind. The vast army of synthetic undead creatures would trample us. Especially with the Vatican's help. It bothered me how okay they were with everything that was happening. I knew when Enrico Maxwell called, hearing Integra curse loudly and slam the phone down through the vast halls. Walter would apologize multiple times throughout the day, trying to help and take away her stress. Another Knights meets meeting was to be called today.

I stay in my room, curled in a blanket, waiting for my head to stop hurting. I start to doze off in its warmth when the mattress sinks down. I turn and see Alucard climbing up next to me without his trench coat, hat or sunglasses on. I watch him get comfortable and curl into him, lying my head on his chest.

"You can't keep everything bottled up,Princess. It'll kill you or drive you insane."He utters softly, playing with my hair. I nod slightly and close my eyes, taking deep breathes. I slowly start to relax and fall asleep. I never moved in his arms, sleeping peacefully next to my warrior for hours until he kisses my hair and pulls away.

"I'll be right back."He whispers before leaving. Knowing his presence was near made me calm and relaxed, more than it probably should have being a human virgin around a hungry vampire, but I couldn't help it. I start to fall asleep when I hear voices.

"Don't wake her. If she screams here, we're dead."A child like voice purrs softly, stepping closer. I can't move fast enough to get away when a needle is shoved into my arm and a hand is clasped over my mouth. Slowly everything starts to go black like a sleepless night, but I could feel Alucard. 'Alucard.' I was able to utter softly out loud and mentally before falling into the abyss.

-Alucard's pov-

'Alucard.'I hear my Princess whisper softly as I exit Integra's office. I growl and run down to her room. Something was wrong, I could feel it. I throw open her door and look around. Her bed was empty with her blanket pulled half way into the floor.

"Police Girl, have you seen Lumina?"I ask when I see her in the hall way. She shakes her head worriedly, watching me. I growl and punch the wall.

"Integra! Walter! She's gone!"I call, running all around the building to hopefully find her, though I knew she was gone. She couldn't have left half asleep and be in a completely different wing in such a short time.

"What do you mean she's gone? Where could she have gone?"Integra calls, running down the stairs. Walter rushes to the front door and opens it, picking something up. He turns and hands it to Integra.

"You shouldn't have left your heart on a platter, Hellsing."She reads out loud, looking up at me. What have I done? I growl and yell in anger, punching a hole through the wall closest to me.


	9. Chapter 9

-The Loss-

-Saving The Light-

I awaken to a blistering light. I growl and kick the darkness out in front of me, smirking to myself when a crash is heard. The long lamp falls and shatters the intense bulb. I laugh softly to myself as my eyes slowly adjust to my surroundings. I notice something off in the distance when I'm suddenly struck from behind. A loud childish chirp rings out. A man steps up dressed in a soldiers uniform, carrying a camera with a tripod. He sets it up in front of me and walks away, leaving me with the childish voiced person behind me and another man who walks in dressed in a long doctors coat with shoulder length blonde hair and shining glasses. He growls and waves the person behind me away. The person whimpers in defeat and steps toward him. I bust out laughing, seeing a tiny little boy who reminded me of Seras with what looked to be cat ears poking out of his blonde hair.

"Quiet!"The doctor looking man shouts, smacking me across the face. My head jerks to the side, cheek stinging with heat. I look back and bare my teeth at the man behind the camera.

"I do apologize for the packaging of your dear friend, Ms. Hellsing and Mr. Alucard."A man with a thick German accent calls, walking behind me. I turn to try to look at him when the soldier grabs my face and turns me toward the camera. The man puts a white gloved hand on my shoulder and strokes my hair as if I were a cat. I look at the camera and give a weird look. "This pretty little thing doesn't belong in a dungeon, Integra, and yet your weapon left her helplessly alone."He continues, gripping my jaw. I close my eyes to blink away the tears his words brought to the surface and turn my head away from him. "Say it."He growls in my ear, turning my face back toward the camera. I look up and let the tears go.

"Alucard...Integra..."I say softly, watching the smile on his face grow in a greediness I didn't know was possible. I jerk out of his grip and lean toward the camera. "Don't come for me! You hear me? Don't! Protect the Queen and her people! Don't you dare..."I let slip from my lips in a rush of pain and urgency before the man I finally recognized as the Major hits me and shoves a needle into my arm again to silence me. He laughs gaily, crossing his arms.

"Let the games begin Hellsing."He snickers before gripping my chair and pulling me away with him. I kick and scream, trying to get away but it was impossible. My world was slipping again. All into a hopeless and terrifying slumber.

-Alucard's pov-

"Alucard can you please stop pacing? You're making me nervous."Integra hisses, huffing out another cloud of smoke as she flips through papers on her desk. I stop and turn to her, at her side in a second. I go to say something when a Knight comes to her door, peaking his head into her office and waving her out. Today was another meeting, though this one was to be accompanied by the Vatican representatives and the Queen's representatives. I roll my eyes and follow her out. As we near the conference room I can hear whispering until an obviously elder woman hushes them. The Queen? Was she here? I rush toward the room just as Police Girl and Walter step inside and manage to smile in her wake. I hadn't seen her in such a long time. She smiles and waves me to her, taking my hand and holding it tight.

"It is true, Alucard? Is a war being waged with my country?"She asks, eyes gleaming with pain. I go to answer when Integra interrupts to answer the entire council.

"Yes your majesty, it is, but I'm afraid it's with the entire world. Great Britain is merely the beginning."She says, emotion draining the more her words seemed to poison her with the absence of her best friend. At that thought, I gently squeeze the Queen's hand. She pats it with reassurance.

"I know they've taken Lumina, Alucard, and I'm very sorry. I'm sure you'll stop them and get her back home safely."She says, hope deep in the roots of her words. No one says anything, clinging to the prayers behind her words, until a boy steps in. He stands next to my Police Girl, smiling widely at their significant similarities minus his catlike ears the Hitler Youth uniform he wore, holding a wide box. Integra eyes him, waving Walter toward him. The boy merely laughs and sets the box on the end of the table, turning it toward Integra and I, and switches it on. It wasn't a box at all but a portable television with a small tape player. He pushes a tape inside and presses play. Within seconds a brightly lit Lumina was on the screen with her head down.

"Lumina!"Integra and I growl, stepping forward as she stirs in the video, kicking the light and laughing when it crashes. The camera shifts closer, being moved to a tripod, and focuses on her as a phantom arm strikes her precious face. Suddenly the person moves and becomes visible. It was the boy who hit her. I growl under my breath but force myself to stay put.

"Quiet!"A voice behind the camera snaps, smacking her across the face. I recognized that voice. I glance up at Walter, hands already tied around his ropes, and nods. The Doctor was still alive.

"I do apologize for the packaging of your dear friend, Ms. Hellsing and Mr. Alucard."A man with a thick German accent calls, walking up behind her. The Major.

She turn to try to look at him when a man dresses as a soldier grabs her face and turns her toward the camera. The Major puts a white gloved hand on her shoulder and strokes her hair as if she were a cat. She looks at the camera and give a weird look,disgust, confusion and repulsion screaming in her eyes. "This pretty little thing doesn't belong in a dungeon, Integra, and yet your weapon left her helplessly alone."He continues, gripping her jaw. I watch her close her eyes to blink away the tears that were brought to the surface as she turns her head away from him. My chest tightens, Integra growling and snapping a pencil she held. "Say it."He growls in her ear faintly, turning her face back toward the camera. She looks up and let the tears flow. My throat tights as my muscle tense. The Queen whimpers sadly, rubbing my hand in support.

"Alucard...Integra..."She says softly, watching the smile on his face grow with a sense of greed out of the corner of her eye. She suddenly jerks out of his grip and leans toward the camera. "Don't come for me! You hear me? Don't! Protect the Queen and her people! Don't you dare..."She calls, pain and urgency flashing across her lovely face quickly before the Major hits her hard and shoves a needle into her arm. He laughs gaily, crossing his arms, bowing before the camera.

"Let the games begin Hellsing."He snickers before gripping her chair and pulling her away with him. She kicks and screams, trying to get away but it was impossible. The video cuts out as her screams of desperation fade. I let go of the Queen's hand and run to the boy. I go to grip his throat and pin him to the wall when he suddenly isn't to be seen. I growl loudly, punching the wall.

"I'm gonna rip this bitch apart!"I yell, rage and anguish pulsing through me with an intensity I haven't experienced in a long time. Integra's eyes lock on mine, pain crushing her leader status. The Queen stands and clears her throat.

"I want everyone doing everything in their power to protect these people and find that girl. She's a hero to this country and we will bring her home."She says calmly, walking toward the door. I step aside and bow before her. She cups my face, running a thumb over my cheek. She nods slightly and kisses my forehead before walking out next to Walter. Integra bows her head as the Knights slowly evacuate the room. As the last one leaves and Walter closes the door behind him, she collapses. Walter and I run to her side,picking her up and sitting her in her chair. I kneel next to her and hold her hands tight. She cries for the first time since she found me in the abandoned cell. No sound comes from her as she cried, the pain choking off any audible noise.

She pulls herself together quickly and walks out, going back to her office. I knew she was hurting, but she was the leader of these people and thought she needed to be strong. Does that make me weak for wanting to die without her now?

-Lumina Cross-

I jerk awake from a nightmare still tied to a chair. I look around and realize I was sitting in a corner of a control room with only the lights of the many monitors illuminating the small room. The chair that was at the desk seemed empty until it swings around with the Major tucked in safely. I roll my eyes and hiss.

"Get me out of here."He laughs and stands, patting my head before gripping my chair again. He drags me out of the room and down a long hall. He stops at a door, sitting me upright again.

"You react well to that chemical. May I ask.."He says, unlocking the door before turning to me. He leans over me and grips my jaw, tilting my head up toward his. "Can you still communicate with that vampire body guard of yours?"He finishes, watching my eyes. In realization, my eyes tear up again. I wasn't able to reach him. He was keeping from Alucard. He straightens again and laughs, waving a guard down toward us. He bends down and cuts my ropes. I stand quickly, elbowing the man in the stomach and hitting the Major before jumping over the guard and running down the hall. I keep running, listening to the screaming orders behind me, but stop at a window. We were high up in the air. What were we in? It was too spacious to be a plane.

"We're in a zeppelin, darlin. You're not going anywhere."The Major laughs, waving a guard to grab me. He picks me up, letting the Major give me yet another shot. 'I'm sorry I failed you.'I manage to think before the significantly larger dose hits me hard. The last thing I remember was seeing the catboy walk into the room laughing about how hard Alucard and Integra took the video. Had they sent it to them already? Was Integra alright? Of course she was, she had Alucard. It's my turn to be selfish. I'm gonna die here.


	10. Chapter 10

-Pain and Revenge-

-The Quickest Way To Die-

Periodically, I could open my eyes and see shadows and shapes but it was ultimately useless. Soon I'd be asleep again,tied to the chair once more. Screaming inside to wake up, I will myself to move my body once I'm sat upright again. I couldn't. My eyes wouldn't open and my body is numb with the stiff pain of sitting in the chair in restraints for too long.

"They're coming. They'll be here soon so you need to be ready."A voice I dully recognized as The Major's snaps, laughing along side the catboy and his unmistakable childish giggle.

"I'll take it from here, gentlemen."The Doctor calls, walking toward us.

"Time to wake up, honey."A man growls, smacking me across the face. I jerk into alert, choking on a rebuttal when I scream at what my vision focuses onto. The soldier that was working along side the Doctor was peering down on me with a few vampire Nazi foot soldiers and stumbling ghouls groan in the darkness of the room we were in. He cuts the restraints and stands me up, holding the knife he used to my throat. He growls in my ear, towing me toward an hall as footsteps ring out.

"Why can't you and the Police Girl take care of this?"I hear someone call faintly. Integra? Was that Integra? She never goes on mission. She mentioned Seras, which means Alucard too. They were getting closer by the second, but each footstep made my heart drop lower and lower. They had unknowingly walked into a battle.

"The message from the Major said to bring you,so I did."Alucard huffs out all too clearly. He was close, maybe steps away from being in view. I jerk in the soldier's grip to try and get away, try to warn them. He grips me tighter and cuts my collar bone.

"Move again and I'll cut you something more important."He growls, pressing the tip up into my jaw. I swallow shallowly and straighten, refusing to move again. All I had to do was wait for Alucard to see me. My lips curl slightly at the thought, that is until small rows apron rows of ghouls and vampires step in front of us. My stomach twisted, not being able to see them enough to warn them I was here too. I could here the all too familiar insanely maniacal laughter that belonged to Alucard as he stares the ghouls down, cocking his guns. Integra groans in boredom as Seras loads her canon. 'I will enjoy this.'I suddenly hear growled behind my eyes as images of ghastly death scenes flash into my mind. Was that what he thought they had done to me? Joy filled my heart to hear that voice without real sound. The only problem was if he heard my warning, he'd barge in with blood and carnage more than before and possibly get Integra and I both killed. I had to time this perfectly. I had to make a sound.

As shots ring out and bodies drop, slowly but surely pale blonde hair comes into view. Integra. She was fighting along side them. Oh how I wanted to hug her and tell her to be careful, but just as the thought crosses my mind the blade is moved and shoved up against my Adam's apple. An explosion vibrates the air as ghouls and vampires alike explode near us. I cringe faintly, trying not to move much but not being able to help the sudden dread and fear I felt. The soldier holding me groans faintly, tightening his grip on my arms as something pokes at my back. His erection? Was he really getting excited from this?

Suddenly the shadowed brim of a crimson hat comes into view, then the gleaming orange glasses and his sick smirk. As they come across the last two rows, the bullets fly closer toward us. My heart pounds in my chest, panicking, and my voice is nearly gone in fear. I look around for something to grab and see Seras. Her eyes red from the blood she'd turn blue again, mouth dropping open slightly. I move my head slightly, trying to keep her from blowing anything up this close to me when a bullet zooms past my ear and embeds itself into the wall. I yelp and shrink back again, discarding the soldier's obvious excitement.

As a few more of the last ghouls drop, I make eye contact with Integra. She slowly lowers her gun, tears in both of our eyes, but Alucard is too into the bloodshed and revenge to notice. She grabs his arm to get his attention just as I kick the soldier in knee, shoving his knee down into the bone.

"Alucard!"I yell out as loud as I could manage both mentally and physically. As if another person stepped into his place, his demented grin was whipped away, his crimson eyes focused on my voice, his face become utterly serious and his gun lowered in my direction. He steps forward, eyes searching my being as if i may have been an illusion. I hurry to step forward, shoving the remaining ghouls into Seras's path. I go to run toward him when the soldier regains his strength and grabs my hair, pulling me back to him.

"You really shouldn't have come. Maybe the Major would've kept her alive longer."He growls, hand wrapping around my throat. He really was going to kill me. My heart pounds as images of things I have yet to do come to mind. Tears fill my eyes as Integra watches.

"Don't make them watch."I beg softly, trying to reposition myself so I can breath around his hand. He grins and tightens his grip, licking my jugular.

"I'm sorry gorgeous, but it's too late."He growls, only loud enough for Alucard to hear, shoving the knife down into my abdomen. Just below my rib cage. He laughs, taking Alucard's shot straight to the head. Pain screams through my entire body. My mind tells me to walk toward Integra for the last time, but my body won't allow it. Seras jumps up next to Alucard, grabbing Integra before she can run to me. I grit my teeth and force myself to them, breath becoming harder and harder to grasp. Alucard stands behind me, ready to grab me, as I stand in front of Integra. She, for the first time in a long time, called apron someone else for strength. Seras, who was fighting the tears that were already streaming down her small face.

"I'm...so...sorry..."I manage to choke out before my knees give out under me. Alucard catches me and pulls me into his lap, sitting against the wall. Integra and Seras sit in front of him, Integra calling Walter to come pick them up. Integra grabs my hand, moving to lie next to me. The blood and lifeless bodies meant nothing anymore. They were just another decoration to this awful place. She kisses my hand and looks at me.

"Don't apologize. This wasn't your fault."She whispers, tears dripping down my hand. I smile faintly and squeeze her hand.

"Not for this, Integra. I'm sorry...that I couldn't keep you from this."I say, having to take a breath. I wince as the knife seems to shift, looking at Seras.

"Please, Police Girl, help your Master...I know he can be hard to deal with at times...but you have to keep an eye on him for me..."I say, nodding slightly. She smiles and nods, crying into her knees as she sits against the opposite wall. I look up at Alucard finally and smile. I use my free hand and cup his cheek.

"What I meant to say when Luke attacked was that I wasn't going to watch him...tear you apart even if you didn't love me."I finally finish the sentence, watching him straighten, eyes slightly widened. He removes his hat and sunglasses, looking down at me. He sits me up gently, cradling me as Integra held my other hand, and smile a genuine smile.

"Don't you see, Princess? I love you. I'm protective because I'm in love you."He says, his hand sliding around the back of my neck and supporting my head. He leans down to me and kisses me gently, lying his forehead on mine. "I wanted to keep you the way a child wants to keep a kitten. I wanted to live with you in my castle in Romania and show you just how much of a Prince I really am."He adds, running his thumb over my cheek. "Lumina...I feel human with you. I want to make you my Queen. Please...don't leave us."He says, voice trembling the more he talks. He stayed pressed to me as Integra pulls away at the sound of footsteps. Walter.

"Sir Integra I've come..."Walter calls before cutting himself off. He steps to her side and holds her.

"Bite her,Alucard. Turn her."She whispers, heart breaking. He growls against me, knowing she didn't mean it. He strokes my hair and tightens his grip on me until Integra moves. She leans forward, pulling the knife out with an apologetic glimmer in her tears as she stands.

"Turn her or watch her die, Alucard. It's your choice now."She growls, walking away. She didn't want to hurt me, but she didn't want to watch me suffer anymore. I try to breathe normally, nodding for Seras to go with Integra and Walter, but the blood was choking me. I grip his coat and groan softly, closing my eyes. He pulls me up to him, kissing me again.

"Is this what you want?"He asks softly. I nod the best I could, knowing if it meant spending an eternity with him that this is exactly what I wanted. He moves my hair and tilts my head back.

"Are you still a virgin?"He murmurs faintly, fangs brushing my throat. I put my hand on his chest and grip his shirt.

"The only person I've every wanted was you."I answer faintly, losing the volume within it. He nods and kisses my jugular one last time. My heart pounds in my ears, slowing as it pumps more blood into my wound. With my strength dwindling, my hand falls from his chest, and my head drops back slightly just as a sharp irritation clouds my senses.


	11. Chapter 11

-Becoming The Angel of Death-

-A Vampire At My Feet-

-Alucard's pov-

Everything was falling in on us from the moment Lumina was kidnapped. Carrying her limp body home, forcing myself not to look at her bloodied being, was tearing me apart. What if she didn't take to the transformation? What if I was too late? I push the thoughts away for now, focusing on her smile, laugh, voice, movements and the way she tasted. Her virgin blood was different than most. Hotter, more electrifying and sweeter than I had ever experienced in all my years.

I carry her body inside the Hellsing building, quickly vanishing between the walls, and taking her down to her room. I lie her on her bed while I run warm water in the bathtub. Seras knock on the door, sniffling and running toward her bed side.

"Can I help?"She asks softly, voice hoarse from crying. I nod and take off my coat, hat and glasses and roll my sleeves up.

"Get her out of those clothes as gently as possible and into the water. Don't let her slip under. I'll be right back."I say, walking out of the room and up toward the kitchen. Walter turns, eyes red and irritated, and forces a smile. I put my hand on his shoulder and nod that she'd be fine.

"I need her suit fixed and a mini fridge and a microwave out in her room."I say softly, trying to keep the image of her limp body sinking into the bloody water without me. He nods and walks to the door.

"Train her well,Alucard."He calls over his shoulder, a tear falling silently. I smirk and walk toward him.

"She won't need it."I say, walking out, when I notice Integra pacing in the ballroom entrance. When she sees me, her hard expression hid her pain. She runs to me and buries her face in my chest. I stroke her hair until she realizes her face is close to last remaining thing to her sister's human life. She looks up at me as if begging me to put her out of her misery.

"Where is she?"She asks faintly.

"She's in her room with the Police Girl. She should be in the bathtub as we speak."I answer, trying to keep any imagery from her. She nods and looks at me again, apology and slyness crossing her face before she runs down to her room. I run after her and grip her waist. She growls and looks at me, tears filling her eyes.

"Let me see her. Family should help her right now, not a stranger. Please Alucard, let me help her."She pleads, looking more like a child than she has in years. She was in pain, understandably. I nod and take her to Lumina.

As expected, Seras was having trouble keeping her above the water. Lumina' snaked frame was submerged in such rich crimson water you would've thought she was bathing in blood itself. I growl and step in Seras's place, gripping Lumina and washing the blood away. Bruises I hadn't noticed before covered her jaw and collar bones. Seras stands in the corner, leaving room for Integra and I, and watches at least until Walter steps in. She moves again and goes to help Walter renovate.

Her long black hair was a bleak halo around her head. As Integra worked on gently washing the wound, I couldn't help but wonder if her teal eyes would be red when she was fighting like Seras's or permanently like mine. She'd look great with bloody discs shining in her eyes, but it'd change her beauty into that of a demented nature. But wasn't a vampire always demented? I shake the thought and wash the blood away from her neck. As my hands run over the curvature of her perfect neck and even her body, I can't help but lick my lips hungrily at the memory of how she tasted. The vibrations of her blood against his tongue as if every blood vessel was bouncing against my taste buds one at a time. My hand slips into her hair, holding her head with the smell of her blood flooding my lungs. I lean into her and kiss the holes on the side of her neck. Integra pulls away and stands over me, watching me with her dear friend before deciding to get her a change of clothes. I run a hand down Lumina's side, remembering how she reacted on the jet when I grabbed her, and gently squeeze as if she'd wake up and kiss me with her brand new fangs probing my lips. Integra sets the clothes on the sink counter and closes the door. I growl and bite my wrist, letting the blood drip into the tub, and kiss her cold lips.

"Wake up, Princess. Come to me."I whisper, letting my accent consume my words as I gently lie her down in the water. I stand and open the door, walking toward her bed. Seras stands the bathroom, trying to clean the blood that dripped out of the tub up and getting a towel ready for Lumina. I run my fingers through my hair when I hear her gasp. I run to the door and see black painted fingernails curling around the tub sides in possibly the most seductive movement ever made.

"Go."I growl. She looks at me and goes to say something before I growl again, deeper. She runs out the door and slams it shut. I smile at the noise and watch my Goddess stand in the tub. Her long black hair dripping both of our bloods down her perfect naked body. Her silver belly button ring gleams in the light as her wounds heal in front of me. She cracks her neck and looks at me from under her bangs. The teal in her eyes quickly becoming the crimson that matched my own. She grins a sickly twisted smirk, glittering white fangs shining under bloodied lips, and steps out of the tub gracefully. She curls her fingers at me, beckoning me toward her as her black nails grow into pointed claws. I can't help but bite my lip.

"Alucard..."She whispers, accent consuming her words and she tilts her head up so I can see her beautiful face. "I can taste you."She says, limping her lips. Suddenly she pushes me against the wall, claws pricking my shoulders through my shirt, and presses her body to mine. "Kiss me."She sings with a sinister gleam in her eye. I couldn't control myself. I growl an animalistic howl and kiss her hard, my fingers tangling in her blood drenched hair as hers rip off my shirt. I moan against her lips and shove my tongue into her mouth. She whimpers and wraps her arms around my neck. Her body feels like it's vibrating, radiating something. I lose the thought as her fangs find my bottom lip, making it bleed much easier this time. Still, I grip her sides and pin her to the wall, listening to her moan at the impact. I move my hair and pull away from her, draining the tub and walking back to her standing against the white walls. She was Heaven, even if I hadn't seen the biblical place for myself I knew it.

She smiles and cups my jaw, kissing up my chest as I get closer, and biting into my neck. I gasp at the unfamiliar but euphoric sensation, trapping her in between either of arms. She moans, letting the blood flood her being, and runs her nails up and down my back.

"Bite my chest."I huff as she slowly pulls away from my throat. She licks the wound and traces it as it heals, licking her lips. Her eyes were dulling, slowly turning back into an intensified teal, but the more the red seemed to fade the more I wanted to fuck the blood lust that came with it right back into her eyes. She nods slightly and puts a hand on the small of my back, forcing me to straighten out, and keeps her other hand on my right peck. She kisses my chest first, letting the hand that rested next to her head to wonder over my body, and bites into my flesh. My heart seemed to spring to life as her fangs pierced the skin. Jesus Christ it felt good, even more so when she looks up at me with those teal eyes as the familiar red slowly dilutes them again.

I support her head and lean into her. She pulls away, licking the blood as pools from the wound, and goes to bite me again when I grip her hair tight and bite her throat. She gasps and moan loudly, clawing my back. I shiver into her, lying her on the floor. I straddle her and pull away from her neck, watching it heal quickly, and move to lick up her stomach and chest. She moans and arches her back as my tongue slips over her sensitive nipples. I suck on one, playing with it with my tongue and teasing it with my fangs, as my hand teases her other nipple. She groan and moves her hips under me.

Her eyes widen as a greedy smirk curls her lips at the feel of my erection. Her hands slide down beside her to grip me when I grab her wrists and pin her down. She whimpers and pleads with her eyes. I smirk and kiss her hard, moving to spread her legs. My shadow consumes us, locking her wrists above her head, and hides us from the world. I slowly lick up her dampening womanhood, tasting her sweet excitement with a thrill I have never known. She growls, nails digging into the shadowed restraints as her hips grind against my tongue. Slowly and as gently as possible, I slip a single finger inside her. She moans and grinds against me, biting her lip. I smirk and add another, licking up her clit and sucking on it. She sighs in passion, pleading me to move faster. I tease her until her excitement become audible and my own excitement can't be contained any longer.

I stand, getting undressed, and smirk as she watches me. Her eyes flowing over my body in a lust she normally hide well from me. I touch the blood on my chest and lean over her, tracing her lips. She whimpers and licks her lips hungrily. I chuckle and kiss her hard, positioning myself in front of her. She whimpers again, hips moving slightly and I haven't even touched her, begging for me. Slowly, I push myself inside her and out, giving her time to adjust. She groans and closes her eyes as I push inside her again. She grinds against me and tries to pull away from the restraints. I snap my fingers and watch it disappear. She moans and grabs my hair, pulling me down to her and kissing me as her other hand travels up and down my back.

I growl against her lips and thrust into her. She moans loudly and grinds against me. I claw at her back and keep thrusting, listening to her moan and whimper for me like it was music. Soon she's panting my name, my really name, with her nails deep in my back.

"Harder. Oh Vlad please..."She moans, hips thrusting up against my pelvis like her body was hungry for me. Starving even. Hearing her say my name gave me chills, she could feel it, and forced the need to make her scream it. My beautiful vampire virgin was taking this so well. She acted as if she needed my body, begged for it in a way I never thought would come from her. Until I heard her orgasm. Her back arched against my chest, head thrown back with her fangs deep in her bottom lip that not even biting her lip could keep her from screaming for me. Even as I reached my own climax, I couldn't shake the need to practice for rougher things. But it was her first time, and she was my Princess. I'd never hurt her but the way she looked under me was so gorgeous, I needed to see it again. Soon.


	12. Chapter 12

-Practice-

-A Vampire Within an Angel-

I watched him get dressed, lying on the floor, after he pulled away from me. His shadow seemed to retract slowly like storm clouds over the open water, sucking the warmth from my very being. I shiver faintly and strand, turning the shower on, when he grips my hips and pulls me against him. His chiseled chest and abs teasing my senses all over again. He kisses down my neck and holds me tight, picking me up and standing me up in the tub. He cups my face and kisses me passionately.

"Get cleaned up,Princess."He whispers, smiling faintly. I nod slightly and kiss him again before he leaves, closing the door behind him. I let the hot water run over my body and wash the blood out of my hair. With each movement I can still feel Alucard touching me, his fingers gliding down my sides and his fangs in my neck. I close my eyes and sigh, leaning back to rinse the shampoo out of my hair, when I feel his tongue slowly teasing my left nipple. I bite my lip and try my best not to move, trying to focus on one thing at a time, but he knew all too well how to torment me. I open my eyes and look down at him.

He stood on his knees, hands gripping my waist as his mouth works to excite my nipple as the hot water slicks his black hair down against his pale skin and runs over his magnificent body. I can't help but moan as his hand gropes my other breast, loving the feel of him. He growls lowly, licking my sensitive skin once more before biting into my side. I gasp and growl, gripping his hair. His crimson eyes flash up to mine as a smirk curls both of our lips. I run my fingers through his hair, tracing his jaw, and moan as his hands slip down between my thighs. He pulls away from my side gently, smirking a bloodied grin, and slowly rubs his thumb over my clit. I let my head fall back, eyes closed and biting my lip, as my hands grips his biceps. He chuckles wickedly and moves slightly, licking me. I moan and grind my hips against his hand and mouth gently until his aggression is too much for him to bare.

He grips my thighs and picks me up, pinning my back against the wall. I put my hands on his chest, nails slowly running over his skin, as he grinds his excitement into me. I gasp and moan, grinding for more. He chuckles deeply and kisses my neck, finding my weak spot almost immediately and sucking on it. He slowly pushes inside me and works to thrust and grind into me gently. He wanted to make sure I wasn't hurt, but all wanted was for him to hurt me. Make me remember his voice each time the remaining pain makes me twinge. Screaming for him to be rough with me, I rip my nails across his right shoulder blade. Blood coats my nails as he growls, eyes flaring with a need and bloodlust I had only seen during his fights. He smirks, tilting his head down so parts of his face were hidden in his shadow and his eyes glowed with a passionate flame.

He pulls his hands away from me, standing still, and lets me slip down the wall. I yelp and grip his shoulders for support when he tilts his head in a questioning manor, a killer's grin gracing his lips. He grips my throat and slams me again the wall. My eyes close on impact, struggling to concentrate, as his lips lean into my ear.

"I was trying to be gentle for my virgin, but I will enjoy this oh so much more."He growls, letting it rumble through my bones as his shadow reappears and takes hold of my wrists again. This time they were bound in front of me, pulled just out of reach of his perfect being, and my ankles were shackled to the wall to keep me from moving. I was literally as his disposal and he loved it. He lets my throat go only to pull out of me and let me slip. He leans away from me and looks down at his erected other member. I bite my lip and look at him, memorizing ever curve of his body before he could grip my hair and pull my face down to his groin. I smile faintly and lick the water from his head, teasing it with my lips. His head drops back as another bone vibrating growl rumbles through him. He grips my hair again and thrusts himself into my mouth and down my throat. It took me by surprise, but the real surprise was how excited him being in control made me. I moan and let my tongue dance over his shaft as he fucks my mouth. I whimper and work only to hear him growl and groan. Soon his nails are running down my back as his other hand rests on my head, enjoying my body as it shivers and convulses slightly under his touch, and reaches his climax deep in my throat.

As he pulls away, pushing me back against the wall, his smile slips. He watches me swallow his warmth as if he could see it through my skin. He grips my throat again and kisses me hard, letting his tongue violate my mouth. With him this close and this hungry for me, I never wanted to stop. He knows it and rubs his excitement against my slick folds. I whimper and grind against the air, begging for him to enter me again. He smiles and kisses my jaw. I knew what he wanted to hear, what he wanted me to say, and with each passing second his member was rubbing me just the right way I knew I had to.

"Please. Vlad, please I need you."I whimper, answering his unspoken request. His eyes widen slightly, taken off guard by my tone, and answers my own request. He thrusts into me again, though this time I wasn't given time to adjust. My skin seems to explode with an energy I hadn't experienced before. Was it because I was new at all of this or was something wrong? But how could something be wrong when it felt so right? I push the thoughts aside and grind along with him, tugging on the restraints to get free. He smirks and kisses me, leaning in just enough so my fingers can brush his skin. I whimper and moan for him to come closer, but he refuses.

"You got your wish, Princess. Don't push the limits of your own body."He growls in a tone that made my entire body scream and shiver, gripping my hair and pulling my head back slightly. Had he not let go completely with me? The thought of this being intensified was making me greedy, hungry for a taste of his true lust, but he was right. I nod as much as his grip will allow and try to keep up with his gestures until my orgasm takes control yet again. I can't help but let his name slip uncensored from my lips this time as my body twists and bends at his will. He groans my name and kisses my neck once more before holding me as his shadow retracts for the last time. Finally I get to touch him. He holds me close and kisses down my neck and collar bone as I finish showering. He helps me out of the tub when I'm done, showering himself, and points to the clothes on the dresser.

One set was pajamas and another was hung on hangers. My black uniform I recognized, but the other thing I didn't. I look at it and realize it's my uniform hung in a black leather women's trench coat. It was beautiful. I smile and hang the suit with my new coat next to the mirror and go to get dressed when I noticed the mini fridge and microwave in the corner of the room. Why was that in here? I step forward to investigate when Alucard walks out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. He quickly gets dressed in his own pajamas, which only consisted of simple black jaw string pants, as I change into the long shirt and shorts that were laid out for me. I turn toward him and smile. His body was taunting my very soul. I shake my head slightly and kiss him, tracing his muscles down his back and ever up his abs. Before I knew it, I was in his arms and cradled in bed next to him. He wraps the blanket around us and lulls me to sleep.

The next morning I was jolted into alertness by a rapid zap of electricity starting in the middle of my palms and working its way up my arms. It didn't hurt, at first, but gradually increased with each shock. Before I knew it I was screaming in pain and clutching the sheets under Alucard and I. My eyes are closed tight but I can feel him near me.

"What happened? What's wrong?"Integra asks worriedly, rushing into the room. I try to answer but my own screams cut off the words before they can form on my tongue. Alucard goes to pull me into his lap when he curses and growls, complaining of a shock. What was wrong with me? What was happening?

"It seems Miss Cross has a unique gift. Much like Alucard can vanish into the shadows, regenerate and morph into anything he likes, she seems to posses the gift of electricity."Walter explains as calmly as possible as he shouts over my muffled calls for relief. I open my eyes and see Alucard watching me in pain and regret as if this was his fault. I didn't blame him. There was no way he could've known, but just as the pain seemed to reach its peak, he puts a hand on my cheek. I cringe, praying I didn't hurt him, but no screams or faint curses were heard. I hadn't hurt him. I look at him and watch as he leans over me. The closer he got the more the shock wave seemed to dull until his lips touched mine. All of the electricity shifted into our lips and literally gave us a spark between us. When he pulls away, he pulls me into his arms and holds me, whispering Romanian lullabies to me again. Integra walks toward me and holds out her hand. I look at her cautiously.

"Alucard seems to be your anchor. I just want to see how well it works."She says, motioning me to stand. I gulp nervously and stand, gently touching her hand. Nothing happened. She smiles and grabs my hand.

"It appears because he's your maker that he has the ability to subdue your gift. Now all you have to do is control it."She says, smiling faintly. I smile and wrap my arms around her for the first time as a vampire. I made sure to be gentle though I couldn't help but hold her close. She smiles and hugs me back until a deep burning sensation scrapes down my throat and tugs at my stomach. I pull away and look at her sadly when I notice a throbbing vein and her heart beat suddenly fills my senses. I growl and cover my mouth, rushing into the bathroom. I can hear Alucard chuckle as he ushers Integra, Walter and Seras out of the room.

"You can come out now,Princess. You're just hungry."He calls. I open the door and see him standing in front of a microwave stirring a liquid in a coffee cup. He hands it to me, licking the spoon he used, and nods for me to drink. The liquid matched his coat and it took me a minute to realize I was holding a cup of blood. I nod slightly to myself and sit on the bed next to him, sipping the warm liquid. At first, I only tasted it but after a few sips I had grown extremely thirsty. He smirks and watches me drink, finishing the cup and sitting it on the dresser, before wrapping his arms around me. I lick my lips and smile, making him chuckle as he tilts my chin up toward his.

"I wasn't exaggerating. You really do make a great vampire."He whispers softly with a grin and kisses me gently. I smile and kiss him, letting him lie me down again. Maybe this time I won't wake up screaming.


End file.
